Mobile Suit Xceed Future
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Crossover of Gundam (the franchise), Affliate Zero and K-pop. Nobody live in Earth and now everyone want to be the king in that planet. The war in the space begins
1. Prologue

**[OP Japan: Real; ViViD]  
[OP Korea: It's War; MBLAQ]**

A man opens up his eyes. His face is facing toward a mirror nearby. He then sighs.

"Miao!" a cat is seen looking at him from under the table.

He chuckles, scratching the cat's neck, "Neko, have you eaten up yet?"

"Miao!"

"I guess you already did…"

He yawns and looks at a laptop in front of him. It seems he is supposed to be doing some kind of assignment about…history? I don't know. It looks like one.

He sighs as he whispers, "I only wanted to become an engineer. Why did I have to learn the history of the war?"

He walks away from the table and moves toward a small fridge nearby. He then opens it up, looking at things inside it.

The man turns toward the cat, "Hey, did you eat my chicken again?"

"Miao!"

Sighs, "Neko, can you please stop stealing foods from this fridge again?"

"Miao!"

"I guess you will never learn, huh?"

He grabs a plastic of cookies and moves back toward the table. The only thing he needs to complete the assignment is to put his name. Let's see…

NAME: SHRAFFE NAQIUDDIN

Yup, that's his name. Sounds weird, isn't it?

He closes the assignment after saved it and a picture of a robot is seen as the screensaver of his computer. Shraffe sighs, "There will be a time when I get to use you. In the mean time…"

He turns toward the cat, "I want you to send my assignment, okay?"

"Miao…" the cat looks sad.

Shraffe chuckles and scratches her neck again, "If you do that, I'll cook you your favorite meal."

"Miao?"

"Yes. I will."

"Miao!"

He laughs again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Going around the city known as Astro-Seoul. In this year of Colonization Present 56, this city is really famous for a lot of reason.

Now, let's learn something about the history.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years ago, the Earth's surface condition is no longer livable as people had to move and stay on the space. But that doesn't mean the Earth isn't a place to stay anymore. The planet of land and water is reconstructing itself through natural disaster and growth, making itself alive once more in the next million years.

And what did human do at that time around? Waging war with each other?

That's right. All they wanted to do is to expand their powers in space. Generations of generations had been killing each other for millennia.

There used to be billions of space colonies, even the small ones, but now what's left is five huge colonies and some other small space colonies thanks to the war that had erupted before.

And the time the Earth will be back for humanity's home to be set on it is near…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, this city is called Astro-Seoul. It's more like this small colony is called Astro-Seoul. Some say it looks exactly like the past's Seoul, which he has to say he did not know what Seoul on Earth looks like is.

And so you think there should be a lot of idols in here? Yeah, why not? This place is like a factory of producing idols. To be exact, this place is Avex Federation's idol factory.

Avex Federation is one of the three powerful regiments that authorize some of the colonies. Those wars that happened before, Avex is part of it.

There are other two regiments called Core Content Authorization and Soo Man Military.

They are no different than each other. They just filled with greed.

Shraffe enters a workshop and goes straight toward a door. The door leads to a basement where some people are seen walking around the place.

A man is heard speaking, "The Reisos Foundation still did not sign any agreement with Avex? But why?"

"Mainly because Reisos Foundation is just a neutral high-tech company that conserve defensive system on its own place. They never love to join war anywhere."

Shraffe keeps on going forward till he enters a blue auto-sliding door. The place is like an observatory room plus laboratory.

"Ah, oppa!" a girl appears and grabs his right arm, pulling him toward a desk computer, "That thing has been finished last night. I have been installing its programs overnight."

"Wah, my Hwayoung," he gently rubs her head, "You must be really tired now."

"She drank a lot of coffee this morning. Plus her hyperactivity, I'm pretty sure it's not the time for her to be tired yet," a man who is in front of the computer speaks up, "Even if she works all night."

Shraffe rubs her head again, "I'm sorry, Hwayoung-ah. I had to finish my assignment last night. If I finished it earlier, we can spend the night together."

The man turns toward him as he mutters, "Hey, Ferhad. You know what I am talking about, right?"

"But you loved to use weird words just to mean something else."

Shraffe turns around him, "And where's the other?"

"They are at the military convention."

"I see. This day should be the day whether Reisos will sign an agreement with Avex. Those military never seems to give up asking for their help. It's not like they can fend off the enemies' opposition."

Hwayoung sighs, looking at the computer, "All they want is a clean kill."

"And all we want is a clean landing on the blue planet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere across the highest level of the elevator…wait, I should tell you how colony works.

All space colonies have orbital elevators, the elevators that reached out to the space. And at the end of the elevators is a port for all of the transportations.

In the port, a green transportation space ship is seen finishing their docking sequence. People then come out of that ship.

A girl in blue jean and a blue sleeveless jacket with pale pink sleeveless t-shirt underneath looks around the place for a while, whispering, "So, is this the place that create a lot of idols? Doesn't look to luxurious at all."

"Jiyeon, let's go!" a man shouts at her as she moves toward him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside a huge mansion, people are seen talking to each other group to group.

"We told you thousand times before; Reisos won't participate in any war at all. We are not giving you any technology help unless we are needed to."

"But this war has been prolonged for too long. If it's continuing, more lives will be gone."

"That's what CCA and SMM told us before. Wars will never end as long as humanity exists."

"And who the hell told you that? Don't you know that humans are the softest creature ever lived? Compared to those animals in the zoo, we still have time to sit and talk to each other like right now."

"But the past have been telling us that humans are the one that started all of this. Global warming on Earth, the changes of landscape, the annihilation of other livable planets, the war between colonies, all of those were made by humans due to our aggressive nature. All of those soft sides you saw are what our aggressiveness made us. Even after few heroes of the past managed to gain peace, those are only for temporary."

"So we should get peace, even if it is temporary."

"So try getting it all by yourselves, rather than begging others for their help."

A young man wearing silk clothes walks out of the room and goes toward the surrounding of the mansion.

A girl in white uniform nears him as she speaks up, "If you ever felt annoyed by my boss, I am asking for the forgiveness on his behalf."

He looks at her for a while, "White uniform? Avex's high-class officer?"

"It seems you have already known about this uniform before. I am Lieutenant Sarah Syarifah of Avex Federation. From your looks, I can see you are not just an ordinary Reisos' guard."

"I am Sam Ashiraf, the leader of Reisos Type 1 Security."

"No rank?"

"We guards don't have special ranks like you do. Reisos aren't military."

"Fine by me," Sarah looks away.

Sam leans on a tree, "We are truly sorry for not be able to be a help for the Federation. We are only trying to stay true to our own objective; to create a better path for humanity to live on Earth. It's best for us not to create any confrontation with any group so that we won't be attacked by the opposition."

"Understood," Sarah responds, "But you should know that the only way to create a peaceful moment is by having a war itself. One of those past heroes you sought for said those words."

She then walks back into the mansion.

Sam sighs, "The war indeed will unite people, but not by fighting with each other, but fighting together."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, Hwayoung and Ferhad are working in front of the computer.

Hwayoung speaks up, "The output should have been perfect by now, but if we did not do the field test on it we will never know the real result."

"Then we have to wait for Sam to use this mobile suit. He is a pilot in this group after all," Shraffe mutters.

Ferhad suddenly sighs, "Today is the concert debut for Lee Qri, and we are stuck in here…"

Shraffe quickly speaks up, "That's right! Today will be Qri's first time debuting as a solo singer after got fired from T-ara for months."

Hwayoung mutters in worried, "Fired from being the Core Content's idol and turns into Avex's idol. I'm not sure Goddess Soyeon going to take it so well in this matter."

"Yah, since when being an idol of different colonies is recognizes as part of war conspiracies?" Ferhad smirks.

But Shraffe joins in the worrisome, "Since last year. All three military starts producing idols to attract more supporters. For now, the three main groups for each military are KARA, T-ara and f(x)."

Ferhad wonders, "f(x) for Soo Man? So people have forgotten about SNSD now?"

"It's just last year that SNSD disbanded with each members gone separate ways," Hwayoung mutters, "It's all happens after the neutral colony named Jupitris got bombed and destroyed. A lot of casualties happened and somehow SNSD is blamed for this. And this of course has erupted the idol war among the three groups. Of course the SONE fandom has gone just like that, even if Soo Man tries to compensate their loss by creating TaeTiSeo from three of SNSD. But then you have to know that Avex got hold of Yoona and Jessica is now a solo singer under Core Content."

Shraffe sighs, "But then what about Qri? Will Core Content do anything about her?"

Hwayoung explains, "Maybe. T-ara is a hit coming from Core Content. And their leader, Goddess Soyeon is the leader of them all. I'm pretty sure she won't take it too well when Qri decides to walk away from being one anymore."

"Too bad. That just mean that both of your sisters are stuck with Core Content forever," Ferhad mutters.

Hwayoung seems sad about it, but then Shraffe taps her shoulder, "Don't you worry. One day Hyoyoung and Hyeyoung will be safe from them."

He suddenly stands up and starts to yawn, "I think me and Hwayoung deserve a break for a while. Ferhad, you'll be taking care of this mobile suit today."

"Hey, is that supposed to be a date?"

"A date? Are you crazy? Why am I dating my sister?" Shraffe grabs Hwayoung's right arm and walks away from there.

Ferhad smirks, "It's not like incest is prohibited in this day. That law is still under construction for all four though."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl named Jiyeon is seen walking through the town with two men walk in front of her.

"Yah, Joon oppa. How long till we reach the concert?" she grows impatient.

A man with messy hair turns toward her, "Relax. It's not that far."

"That's the exact same words when we are reaching this colony from Rokyo."

The muscular one suddenly speaks up, "We're here."

"Thanks, Captain Taecyeon," Jiyeon sighs in relief. Her legs feel really hurt.

Indeed there's a concert there. It's more of a mini concert with some people singing there.

"_And now, presenting, Lee Qri!"_

A girl appears at the stage with a lot of people cheered for her.

"I can't believe people cheered for this traitor," Jiyeon smirks.

Taecyeon mutters, "That's why we're here. We were ordered by Goddess Soyeon to eliminate the traitor."

Nearby the three, Shraffe and Hwayoung are enjoying the scene.

"Hey, this song feels familiar?" Hwayoung mutters, wondering, "Isn't this song is that song created by Sam?"

"Well, he told us he is going to give the song toward an idol. Never thought it would be her," Shraffe mutters, "But it does make sense since Sam is Qri's fan after all."

"Whoa, no honorific?"

"Does it really matter? The usage of honorific has been lost through time for thousand of years."

The two just enjoying the show, having fun.

And in that cheering, Shraffe ended up hitting Jiyeon on the head as the two quickly squat down, withering in pain.

He looks at her as he speaks up first, "I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"You should…"

Jiyeon seems froze at her place upon seeing him.

Shraffe chuckles, "Again, I am so sorry. I really didn't see you there."

He moves away from there as she is still frozen at the place.

Lee Joon appears beside her, "Jiyeon, it's time to do our mission."

"Owh, yeah," she quickly snaps back to the reality.

The two stealthily enters the backstage where they join Taecyeon there. He is already equipped with a pistol with a suppressor.

Back at the audience, Qri just finished her song and back into the backstage with a group coming out to sing.

Sam appears nearby the two as he mutters, "Just finished?"

"Yeah. You are late," Hwayoung mutters as he chuckles, "It's not like I didn't hear her sing it when I gave her that song."

Shraffe points toward the backstage, "Backstage?"

"What?"

"Wanna go and meet her?"

"Yeah, let's do that!" Hwayoung pulls the two as they get into the backstage.

And in the backstage, Shraffe and Hwayoung stop advancing toward Qri's room, "Bye bye!"

And Sam didn't even realize that he is abandoned by his two friends.

Hwayoung asks Shraffe, "Is it okay for us to do this to him?"

"Why not? He has been her fan for a long time, and she feels thankful for him to save her before."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qri is seen just finished changing back her clothes when the door is opened. She turns around to see the three enter the place with Taecyeon pointing his gun toward her.

"C-Captain Taecyeon, Joon-ah, Jiyeonnie, what are you doing here?"

"Call me Lieutenant Jiyeon!" Jiyeon shouts at her, "A traitor like you has no reason to call me as if we were friends."

"Are you…are you all going to kill me?" Qri mutters.

Taecyeon calmly speaks up, "We are here because you have something that Goddess Soyeon wants."

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"We didn't even know the meaning of her words, but we were told to bring your body; dead or alive."

"Don't you ever fight the will of Goddess Soyeon!" Jiyeon shouts at her.

Qri seems sad, "Jiyeonnie, what has happened to you? You are never like this before. Where is your cheerful demeanor?"

"SHUT UP! A traitor like should never speak to me like that!"

"If you did not want to follow us, then we would only need to bring your body."

SNIKT!

A sword just slashes the gun into two as Sam appears from the three's back and pushes them into the room. He then grabs Qri's hand and run away from there.

"Chase after him!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Hwayoung are inside a room labeled 'KARA'. But in aside from the two, there's only one person there.

"Seungyeon, where's everyone else?" Shraffe asks her.

She just smiles, "After the concert, all of them had gone for a photoshoot."

"And you're not included?"

"Nope. I have something else to do."

She stands up and walks toward him. She then grabs his hand and gives him a key, "It's finally the time to use this thing."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am absolutely sure about this."

Hwayoung nods and pulls Shraffe away from here, "It's time we do our job. Let's back to the hangar."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Owh, so you think there would be a chase scene? Unfortunately, no.

The three lose her in the short chase, plus the fact that they are lost due to not knowing this place. What makes you think they would actually get to chase after them?

Joon pants after some run, "What should we do now?"

"Well, threatening is the best thing ever," Taecyeon mutters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the space nearby the round-shaped colony, a violet warship is seen floating.

In the bridge, the crews can be seen working diligently until one man mutters, "Captain Taecyeon told us to start the plan B."

"Did he fail to capture the traitor?"

"Seems like it."

"Sending Rekna squads."

"The message to the rest of the warships sent."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a room match warship's bridge, different types of crews are working in front of their computer.

A man suddenly speaks up, "The radar has detected something!"

"What is it?" the captain asks.

The man responds, "It's…the enemy! This colony is under attack!"

The screen in front of them shows a lot of humanoid robots moving toward the camera, which is the colony itself.

"Astro-Seoul is under attack? Then we should send out the mobile suit squad as well!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Hwayoung are seen riding a bike from the town into the smaller region. He suddenly stops and turns upward, "Something's not right."

A laser beam is seen shooting downward into the city, followed by an explosion. A hole is seen after the beam appears as the vacuum energy out there starts sucking everyone. Yellow mobile suits appear out of the hole as it starts to get covered by something.

You see, whenever a hole appear thanks to a war erupted nearby the colony, it will only take seconds for the safety lockdown system to starts engaging. The hole will be closed immediately.

As the yellow mobile suits (Rekna), with the appearance of a walking tank with tiger heads and a small light seen at the enclosed tiger's mouth, reach the ground, some white mobile suits (Yaiba) with the appearances match soldiers appear shooting at them with beam rifles. The Rekna squad fights back with their own beam rifles.

Among the Yaiba squad, a different white mobile squad with a familiar head that some fans would have known can be seen leading the way. That one mobile suit is equipped with a pair of wings at its back. This mobile suit is using dual pistols to shoot down the enemy.

Among the invading Rekna, one of them is colored in gold, signifying the commander as the group.

Inside the gold Rekna, a man is seen speaking through the intercom, "Lieutenant Jay Park has finally landed on the ground. I am trying my best in searching for the target."

And while that happen, Sarah is seen inside the white mobile suit, "Captain Ryusang, these people are searching for Avex's new singer, Lee Qri. Someone from Reisos is saving her and sending her to the Pledis right away."

"Copy that, Lieutenant Sarah. Proceed with the plan."

A male voice is heard, "Lieutenant, what would my job be."

"Ah, Private Asemu. For now, you should lend a hand on the squads on the space."

"Will do, sir!"

Sarah goes back to her job; that is shooting down the Rekna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam is seen pulling Qri straight from out of a building and enters the place. There's an elevator as he pushes her into it, "Down there, there will be Avex's soldiers waiting for you. Follow their order and you will be arrived in a ship called Pledis. You will be safe there."

"All of this is my fault…"

"Qri-ssi, information later. For now, just follow the order for your own safety."

He quickly runs out of there as the door is closed.

Sam takes out his phone, calling someone, "Shraffe!"

"Sam, where are you?"

"Shraffe, ready my Reiza, now!"

"The new mobile suit has been completed. Why don't you use it?"

"I don't want to use something that is made by someone who has a bigger dream than I am! If you want that mobile suit to be the savior, then you will have to do it yourself!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and others are at the hangar. It seems everyone is packing. He looks around the place as he remembers what had happened when Qri first arrived here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_[A week ago]_

_Sam and Qri appear at the hangar, as Shraffe quickly stands up and bows at her, "Anyaseyong! I am Shraffe Naqiuddin, the engineer of this secret base. You must be Lee Jihyun, right?"_

"_Just call her Qri," Sam mutters._

_Shraffe smirks, "What are you talking about? I can't just call her Qri. That's the name she has in T-ara. She couldn't just use that name even after she resigned. Do you want to use that as your stage name in Avex?"_

"_I don't mind with that."_

"_See?" Sam responds, "She said she's fine."_

"_This is Qri you guys are talking about," Hwayoung appears into the conversation, "Did you seriously think that she's good in expressing herself?"_

_Qri is startled with Hwayoung. Hwayoung turns toward her and realizes the situation, "Owh, hello. I'm Ryu Hwayoung. You know my sister, Hyoyoung and Hyeyoung."_

_Sam speaks up, "Now that Hwayoung is here, I would like you to lend her a place to stay for a while. I'm sure the words about her betraying CCA and joining Avex instead have been spread around them. We need to guard her for now."_

"_What the Avex has to do with us, Reisos?"_

"_Well, the good captain of this colony, Lee Ryusang is the one who is asking for the favor. No Avex would know about this."_

"_That captain have been a good friend, so I don't see any reason to say no," Shraffe mutters, "He sure has his own way of thinking."_

_Qri turns toward a huge thing covered under a grey cloth, "A mobile suit?"_

"_Yes. It is part of our free time," Ferhad is seen joining the group, "I am Ferhad Junid. Nice to meet you, by the way."_

_Qri wonders, "Free time?"_

_Shraffe moves forward, looking at that thing, "We, Reisos Foundation did not create a bunch of mobile suits for war purpose. We have limited amount of suits for defensive purpose only."_

"_This group, known as Affliate, a name used billion years ago which came from the word 'affiliate' that shows the affiliation of human years ago that lead to the creation of peace, were given a freedom to create whatever we want in order create another peace just like billion years ago."_

"_This mobile suit is created for that purpose only."_

"_By fighting?" Qri asks him._

"_Not just by fighting, but by any means necessary. If fighting can create an understanding between humanity, then we will fight."_

"_Who's going to be the pilot?"_

_Shraffe turns toward Sam, "It's about time someone graduates from Reiza."_

"_No man. That's your dream, not mine."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe sighs, looking back at the mobile suit.

"Ready both Reiza and Xceed," he mutters, "I'll pilot that thing."

"Are you sure about this?" Ferhad asks him.

He turns toward him, "Evacuate everyone. Tell them to meet again at Platune."

Hwayoung suddenly mutters while looking at the computer, "Problem. Xceed will have to be finished IN the cockpit."

"Of course, there's an installation needs to be done. It would take a minute to be finished to the least."

Sam appears nearby them, "Then I shall buy you some time."

Shraffe nods in understanding as he grabs Hwayoung's right arm, "Let's go. You should become my supporter."

Sam is now inside a sky blue mobile suit with some black samurai-like armor on it. The head has a helmet par to a samurai. It is called as Reiza Sam's custom.

Reiza moves a bit and flies out when a gate up there is opened up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taecyeon wears a headset as he mutters, "Evening, send out our mobile suits into the colony."

"Roger. Send us the coordinate and the delivery will be made through Rekna squad."

He turns toward Lee Joon and Jiyeon, "We should move by now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qri is walking in a corridor as men wearing red clothing approach her. One of them speaks up, "Qri-ssi, our captain have been waiting for you."

Qri nods as she follows the two through the corridor.

She then ended up entering a bridge as a captain (sitting on the middle) turns toward, "Qri-ssi, I hope we are able to proceed with our plan."

"I'll help what I can, Captain Ryusang."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's Reiza appears into the scene, cutting down one Rekna's abdomen and pushing it away as it explodes. He then moves with his steel katana and jumps above one Rekna while punching the head, disabling the vision of the mobile suit.

He later joins Sarah and Yaiba in the war.

Sam takes a look at Sarah's mobile suit as he mutters, "A Gundam?"

"Shot Gundam," Sarah continues her shots without flinching one bit.

Reiza shows his fist toward one Rekna as a small laser beams are shot toward it, hitting the cockpit and makes it explodes. He then slashes one more Rekna nearby the one that got exploded and moves toward the golden Rekna.

Jay's Rekna immediately takes out a huge sword and clashes his blade with Sam's.

"From the look, I can see you are a captain of your own squad!" Sam shouts, "And that's why I will be facing you!"

Jay moves his Rekna away a bit and backs to his squad, "What is that mobile suit? It's not like the Avex's standard mobile suit!"

Sam smirks. He heard everything from the radio he hacked. He knows every single of the three organizations' radio channel since it is needed for Reisos to not killing people relentlessly.

Because Reisos isn't exactly a military organization, their mobile suits rarely appearing unless it is needed for them to. And because of their more advance technology, they are able to easily finish off any enemies without any traces. And so no one except Reisos and their secretive allies know the details.

And it's fine. If the design of Reiza is acknowledged as Reisos' mobile suits design, they will be mistaken as helping Avex on Avex's own colony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe is still inside the cockpit of his creation. He is typing something on the computer, "Damn it, why must we use such complicated software for this mobile suit?"

"It's because we are creating a suit for peace purpose. Remember our secret mission?" Hwayoung responds from the back.

Shraffe sighs, looking at the key that Seungyeon gave him. This secret mission is a mission only certain people know.

Hwayoung suddenly mutters, "Only few minutes more."

The place is suddenly explodes as Shraffe mutters, "This place is crumbling! They really do want to kill her!"

He then turns to his back, "Hwayoung, if you ever contact your sisters, make sure to tell them not to betray CCA."

"Hey, you are talking to a woman who was said to have disgraced her own family's name."

"I'm just saying."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out on the space, Yaiba and Rekna are still on the fight as more Rekna tries to enter the colony.

Among the Yaiba, a white-colored mobile armor is seen flying among the Rekna and transforms into a mobile face. Its face has the similar design as Shot Gundam. The Gundam then grabs a huge rifle that appears before as its front and points toward one warship and shoots a huge pink laser beam toward the ship, lets it explodes. The Gundam then flies toward a Rekna squad and smashes its beam saber onto the enemies.

The Gundam moves its head toward one warship and saw three huge containers were transported by some Rekna squads.

A blonde-haired man inside the Gundam that is called as AGE-2 Gundam takes a look at the containers as his mutters, "Major Asemu here, and I saw three suspicious containers are delivered by the enemy. It seems they are heading toward the colony."

"Don't let them get away. We don't know what's in there, so we better not shooting it down. Retrieve the containers."

"Yes, captain!"

AGE-2 turns back into the vehicle mode, which is called as Waverider and moves toward the containers. But then he nearly got shot by the enemies and flies away from there.

A squad of Rekna appears and attacks him head-on. One golden Rekna takes out its sword and tries to smash him, but AGE-2 quickly flies away, turning back into humanoid mode, "What a vicious attack!"

Back to that golden Rekna, a girl in the suit shouts as her suit advances toward the Gundam, "If you ever try to hinder the work of Captain Taecyeon, then I, Park Hyomin of the noble Park family will not allowed you to do so!"

The suit goes on to strike Asemu as he flies away to evade the attack, "Damn it! At this point, I won't get to the container!"

The containers reach the nearby of the colony as three Rekna points their bazooka and shoot toward the nearby spots each. A huge hole is made as the containers are thrown through the hole before it closes immediately.

Asemu is still too busy battling with Hyomin's Rekna along with the Rekna squad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three containers fell onto the ground far from the battlefield, but near Taecyeon's team.

"Alright, our delivery is here!" Lee Joon seems happy and gets into the container.

Taecyeon turns toward Jiyeon, "Before we get into this mission even further, I want you to know that this mission require us to lure out our enemy. Further destruction is not permitted."

"Understand, sir," Jiyeon nods as the two gets into the container.

Sarah turns her attention toward the three containers as she mutters, "What's in there? The enemy mobile suits?"

"If so, then we should quickly destroy them all!" Sam shouts.

Jay's Rekna pushes his Reiza as he shouts toward his team, "Make sure they did not get to the containers!"

He sheathes his sword and moves to strike Sam at the head, but his katana is faster. Sam goes to deflect the attack, pushes it sideway and quick slashes the golden Rekna directly at the chest. The Rekna fell onto into halves and explodes.

One of the Rekna's pilots shouts, "Lieutenant Jay has been slashed! He's dead!"

More of the Rekna appear and goes straight toward Sam.

"Great, you bring more attention!" Sarah shouts as Sam mutters before going toward the Rekna, "Then I'll handle them all!"

One of the Yaiba's pilots speaks up, "Who is the pilot of this mobile suit? Is he crazy?"

Sarah points her guns toward the containers and shoots down one at the middle. The shot hits it and explodes.

But as the smoke clears away, a huge beam-like shield is seen protecting the thing inside of the container. It is a green mobile suit with the similar head but different design. You can see at both of its hands there some kind of rectangular-shaped connectors on it that appears to be close to the shield.

The mobile suit moves the connectors away from each other and stands straight. This mobile suit is called Gundam A2.

"Nice one, Lee Joon!" Taecyeon shouts as Lee Joon, the one inside the Gundam smirks, "Just nice? I deserve a special mention."

The other two containers explode, revealing two more Gundam from inside.

The first one is colored grey, same design as Gundam A2 but you can see two huge cannon at the back of the suit and one blade strapped at the left side of the waist. It is Gundam A1.

The second is colored yellow, same design as the rest, but there are two mysterious slots at each of the wrist. There's also a thruster at the back. It is called Gundam A3.

From inside Gundam A3, Jiyeon is seen sitting restless at the cockpit, holding two joysticks at each side. She inhales some breath and exhales as she mutters, "Help me on this one, oppa."

The three start their engine and move toward Sarah as Shot Gundam flies away while shooting those three, "Of all the thing they could have sent, why did they choose Gundam?"

Indeed in that world, Gundam is the most fearsome machine made by human. It's all because the creation of Gundam itself is entirely difficult, for the need of a rare alloy called Gundanium alloy, which can only be found at certain asteroid in the asteroid belt. It is said that if you ever encounter any of them alone, and you are not an ace of the war, then you should run.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on!" Shraffe shouts as Hwayoung mutters, "Oppa, there's only 1 minute left."

"1 minute can change everything!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gundam A3 starts the thruster as she moves straight toward her, releasing her beam saber and tries to strike her with all of her might. Shot Gundam moves away from any of the slash, but on her back there's already Gundam A1, which takes out a steel blade and tries to strike her with that sword.

Sarah quickly saw this through and releases one of the wings on her back; let it getting the slash instead. Somehow the wing isn't cut into half. Sarah puts her left pistol into a slot on the side of the wing and slashes her way with the blade side of the wing out from the three while flying away.

She puts the rest of the gun into the second wind and aims toward the three. Shot Gundam then shoots out a huge but slow beam toward the three.

Lee Joon quickly moves his suit to the front and connects the connectors and creates a huge beam shield, protecting them from the beam.

Jiyeon's Gundam quickly flies high and holds her beam saber downward, ready to stab Sarah.

Suddenly, a beam is shot straight between the two, pushing Jiyeon out of the way.

The three Gundam regroup as Jiyeon moves toward her right side, where the shot is release, "Who's there!"

Standing there, a black Gundam with pink and green shading is standing there with its beam rifle pointing straight. The design seems like the most basic design for any mobile suit.

This is the main Gundam for this story, Xceed Gundam, piloted by both Shraffe and Hwayoung.

Shraffe shouts as he moves his Gundam forward, "Xceed, go!"

[ED Japan: My World; SPYAIR]  
[ED Korea: Day and Night; Areum, Shannon, Gunji]


	2. The Woman Who Was Chased After

**[OP Japan: Real; ViViD]  
[OP Korea: It's War; MBLAQ]**

A man opens up his eyes. His face is facing toward a mirror nearby. He then sighs.

"Miao!" a cat is seen looking at him from under the table.

He chuckles, scratching the cat's neck, "Neko, have you eaten up yet?"

"Miao!"

"I guess you already did…"

He yawns and looks at a laptop in front of him. It seems he is supposed to be doing some kind of assignment about…history? I don't know. It looks like one.

He sighs as he whispers, "I only wanted to become an engineer. Why did I have to learn the history of the war?"

He walks away from the table and moves toward a small fridge nearby. He then opens it up, looking at things inside it.

The man turns toward the cat, "Hey, did you eat my chicken again?"

"Miao!"

Sighs, "Neko, can you please stop stealing foods from this fridge again?"

"Miao!"

"I guess you will never learn, huh?"

He grabs a plastic of cookies and moves back toward the table. The only thing he needs to complete the assignment is to put his name. Let's see…

NAME: SHRAFFE NAQIUDDIN

Yup, that's his name. Sounds weird, isn't it?

He closes the assignment after saved it and a picture of a robot is seen as the screensaver of his computer. Shraffe sighs, "There will be a time when I get to use you. In the mean time…"

He turns toward the cat, "I want you to send my assignment, okay?"

"Miao…" the cat looks sad.

Shraffe chuckles and scratches her neck again, "If you do that, I'll cook you your favorite meal."

"Miao?"

"Yes. I will."

"Miao!"

He laughs again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Going around the city known as Astro-Seoul. In this year of Colonization Present 56, this city is really famous for a lot of reason.

Now, let's learn something about the history.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years ago, the Earth's surface condition is no longer livable as people had to move and stay on the space. But that doesn't mean the Earth isn't a place to stay anymore. The planet of land and water is reconstructing itself through natural disaster and growth, making itself alive once more in the next million years.

And what did human do at that time around? Waging war with each other?

That's right. All they wanted to do is to expand their powers in space. Generations of generations had been killing each other for millennia.

There used to be billions of space colonies, even the small ones, but now what's left is five huge colonies and some other small space colonies thanks to the war that had erupted before.

And the time the Earth will be back for humanity's home to be set on it is near…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, this city is called Astro-Seoul. It's more like this small colony is called Astro-Seoul. Some say it looks exactly like the past's Seoul, which he has to say he did not know what Seoul on Earth looks like is.

And so you think there should be a lot of idols in here? Yeah, why not? This place is like a factory of producing idols. To be exact, this place is Avex Federation's idol factory.

Avex Federation is one of the three powerful regiments that authorize some of the colonies. Those wars that happened before, Avex is part of it.

There are other two regiments called Core Content Authorization and Soo Man Military.

They are no different than each other. They just filled with greed.

Shraffe enters a workshop and goes straight toward a door. The door leads to a basement where some people are seen walking around the place.

A man is heard speaking, "The Reisos Foundation still did not sign any agreement with Avex? But why?"

"Mainly because Reisos Foundation is just a neutral high-tech company that conserve defensive system on its own place. They never love to join war anywhere."

Shraffe keeps on going forward till he enters a blue auto-sliding door. The place is like an observatory room plus laboratory.

"Ah, oppa!" a girl appears and grabs his right arm, pulling him toward a desk computer, "That thing has been finished last night. I have been installing its programs overnight."

"Wah, my Hwayoung," he gently rubs her head, "You must be really tired now."

"She drank a lot of coffee this morning. Plus her hyperactivity, I'm pretty sure it's not the time for her to be tired yet," a man who is in front of the computer speaks up, "Even if she works all night."

Shraffe rubs her head again, "I'm sorry, Hwayoung-ah. I had to finish my assignment last night. If I finished it earlier, we can spend the night together."

The man turns toward him as he mutters, "Hey, Ferhad. You know what I am talking about, right?"

"But you loved to use weird words just to mean something else."

Shraffe turns around him, "And where's the other?"

"They are at the military convention."

"I see. This day should be the day whether Reisos will sign an agreement with Avex. Those military never seems to give up asking for their help. It's not like they can fend off the enemies' opposition."

Hwayoung sighs, looking at the computer, "All they want is a clean kill."

"And all we want is a clean landing on the blue planet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere across the highest level of the elevator…wait, I should tell you how colony works.

All space colonies have orbital elevators, the elevators that reached out to the space. And at the end of the elevators is a port for all of the transportations.

In the port, a green transportation space ship is seen finishing their docking sequence. People then come out of that ship.

A girl in blue jean and a blue sleeveless jacket with pale pink sleeveless t-shirt underneath looks around the place for a while, whispering, "So, is this the place that create a lot of idols? Doesn't look to luxurious at all."

"Jiyeon, let's go!" a man shouts at her as she moves toward him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside a huge mansion, people are seen talking to each other group to group.

"We told you thousand times before; Reisos won't participate in any war at all. We are not giving you any technology help unless we are needed to."

"But this war has been prolonged for too long. If it's continuing, more lives will be gone."

"That's what CCA and SMM told us before. Wars will never end as long as humanity exists."

"And who the hell told you that? Don't you know that humans are the softest creature ever lived? Compared to those animals in the zoo, we still have time to sit and talk to each other like right now."

"But the past have been telling us that humans are the one that started all of this. Global warming on Earth, the changes of landscape, the annihilation of other livable planets, the war between colonies, all of those were made by humans due to our aggressive nature. All of those soft sides you saw are what our aggressiveness made us. Even after few heroes of the past managed to gain peace, those are only for temporary."

"So we should get peace, even if it is temporary."

"So try getting it all by yourselves, rather than begging others for their help."

A young man wearing silk clothes walks out of the room and goes toward the surrounding of the mansion.

A girl in white uniform nears him as she speaks up, "If you ever felt annoyed by my boss, I am asking for the forgiveness on his behalf."

He looks at her for a while, "White uniform? Avex's high-class officer?"

"It seems you have already known about this uniform before. I am Lieutenant Sarah Syarifah of Avex Federation. From your looks, I can see you are not just an ordinary Reisos' guard."

"I am Sam Ashiraf, the leader of Reisos Type 1 Security."

"No rank?"

"We guards don't have special ranks like you do. Reisos aren't military."

"Fine by me," Sarah looks away.

Sam leans on a tree, "We are truly sorry for not be able to be a help for the Federation. We are only trying to stay true to our own objective; to create a better path for humanity to live on Earth. It's best for us not to create any confrontation with any group so that we won't be attacked by the opposition."

"Understood," Sarah responds, "But you should know that the only way to create a peaceful moment is by having a war itself. One of those past heroes you sought for said those words."

She then walks back into the mansion.

Sam sighs, "The war indeed will unite people, but not by fighting with each other, but fighting together."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, Hwayoung and Ferhad are working in front of the computer.

Hwayoung speaks up, "The output should have been perfect by now, but if we did not do the field test on it we will never know the real result."

"Then we have to wait for Sam to use this mobile suit. He is a pilot in this group after all," Shraffe mutters.

Ferhad suddenly sighs, "Today is the concert debut for Lee Qri, and we are stuck in here…"

Shraffe quickly speaks up, "That's right! Today will be Qri's first time debuting as a solo singer after got fired from T-ara for months."

Hwayoung mutters in worried, "Fired from being the Core Content's idol and turns into Avex's idol. I'm not sure Goddess Soyeon going to take it so well in this matter."

"Yah, since when being an idol of different colonies is recognizes as part of war conspiracies?" Ferhad smirks.

But Shraffe joins in the worrisome, "Since last year. All three military starts producing idols to attract more supporters. For now, the three main groups for each military are KARA, T-ara and f(x)."

Ferhad wonders, "f(x) for Soo Man? So people have forgotten about SNSD now?"

"It's just last year that SNSD disbanded with each members gone separate ways," Hwayoung mutters, "It's all happens after the neutral colony named Jupitris got bombed and destroyed. A lot of casualties happened and somehow SNSD is blamed for this. And this of course has erupted the idol war among the three groups. Of course the SONE fandom has gone just like that, even if Soo Man tries to compensate their loss by creating TaeTiSeo from three of SNSD. But then you have to know that Avex got hold of Yoona and Jessica is now a solo singer under Core Content."

Shraffe sighs, "But then what about Qri? Will Core Content do anything about her?"

Hwayoung explains, "Maybe. T-ara is a hit coming from Core Content. And their leader, Goddess Soyeon is the leader of them all. I'm pretty sure she won't take it too well when Qri decides to walk away from being one anymore."

"Too bad. That just mean that both of your sisters are stuck with Core Content forever," Ferhad mutters.

Hwayoung seems sad about it, but then Shraffe taps her shoulder, "Don't you worry. One day Hyoyoung and Hyeyoung will be safe from them."

He suddenly stands up and starts to yawn, "I think me and Hwayoung deserve a break for a while. Ferhad, you'll be taking care of this mobile suit today."

"Hey, is that supposed to be a date?"

"A date? Are you crazy? Why am I dating my sister?" Shraffe grabs Hwayoung's right arm and walks away from there.

Ferhad smirks, "It's not like incest is prohibited in this day. That law is still under construction for all four though."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl named Jiyeon is seen walking through the town with two men walk in front of her.

"Yah, Joon oppa. How long till we reach the concert?" she grows impatient.

A man with messy hair turns toward her, "Relax. It's not that far."

"That's the exact same words when we are reaching this colony from Rokyo."

The muscular one suddenly speaks up, "We're here."

"Thanks, Captain Taecyeon," Jiyeon sighs in relief. Her legs feel really hurt.

Indeed there's a concert there. It's more of a mini concert with some people singing there.

"_And now, presenting, Lee Qri!"_

A girl appears at the stage with a lot of people cheered for her.

"I can't believe people cheered for this traitor," Jiyeon smirks.

Taecyeon mutters, "That's why we're here. We were ordered by Goddess Soyeon to eliminate the traitor."

Nearby the three, Shraffe and Hwayoung are enjoying the scene.

"Hey, this song feels familiar?" Hwayoung mutters, wondering, "Isn't this song is that song created by Sam?"

"Well, he told us he is going to give the song toward an idol. Never thought it would be her," Shraffe mutters, "But it does make sense since Sam is Qri's fan after all."

"Whoa, no honorific?"

"Does it really matter? The usage of honorific has been lost through time for thousand of years."

The two just enjoying the show, having fun.

And in that cheering, Shraffe ended up hitting Jiyeon on the head as the two quickly squat down, withering in pain.

He looks at her as he speaks up first, "I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"You should…"

Jiyeon seems froze at her place upon seeing him.

Shraffe chuckles, "Again, I am so sorry. I really didn't see you there."

He moves away from there as she is still frozen at the place.

Lee Joon appears beside her, "Jiyeon, it's time to do our mission."

"Owh, yeah," she quickly snaps back to the reality.

The two stealthily enters the backstage where they join Taecyeon there. He is already equipped with a pistol with a suppressor.

Back at the audience, Qri just finished her song and back into the backstage with a group coming out to sing.

Sam appears nearby the two as he mutters, "Just finished?"

"Yeah. You are late," Hwayoung mutters as he chuckles, "It's not like I didn't hear her sing it when I gave her that song."

Shraffe points toward the backstage, "Backstage?"

"What?"

"Wanna go and meet her?"

"Yeah, let's do that!" Hwayoung pulls the two as they get into the backstage.

And in the backstage, Shraffe and Hwayoung stop advancing toward Qri's room, "Bye bye!"

And Sam didn't even realize that he is abandoned by his two friends.

Hwayoung asks Shraffe, "Is it okay for us to do this to him?"

"Why not? He has been her fan for a long time, and she feels thankful for him to save her before."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qri is seen just finished changing back her clothes when the door is opened. She turns around to see the three enter the place with Taecyeon pointing his gun toward her.

"C-Captain Taecyeon, Joon-ah, Jiyeonnie, what are you doing here?"

"Call me Lieutenant Jiyeon!" Jiyeon shouts at her, "A traitor like you has no reason to call me as if we were friends."

"Are you…are you all going to kill me?" Qri mutters.

Taecyeon calmly speaks up, "We are here because you have something that Goddess Soyeon wants."

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"We didn't even know the meaning of her words, but we were told to bring your body; dead or alive."

"Don't you ever fight the will of Goddess Soyeon!" Jiyeon shouts at her.

Qri seems sad, "Jiyeonnie, what has happened to you? You are never like this before. Where is your cheerful demeanor?"

"SHUT UP! A traitor like should never speak to me like that!"

"If you did not want to follow us, then we would only need to bring your body."

SNIKT!

A sword just slashes the gun into two as Sam appears from the three's back and pushes them into the room. He then grabs Qri's hand and run away from there.

"Chase after him!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Hwayoung are inside a room labeled 'KARA'. But in aside from the two, there's only one person there.

"Seungyeon, where's everyone else?" Shraffe asks her.

She just smiles, "After the concert, all of them had gone for a photoshoot."

"And you're not included?"

"Nope. I have something else to do."

She stands up and walks toward him. She then grabs his hand and gives him a key, "It's finally the time to use this thing."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am absolutely sure about this."

Hwayoung nods and pulls Shraffe away from here, "It's time we do our job. Let's back to the hangar."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Owh, so you think there would be a chase scene? Unfortunately, no.

The three lose her in the short chase, plus the fact that they are lost due to not knowing this place. What makes you think they would actually get to chase after them?

Joon pants after some run, "What should we do now?"

"Well, threatening is the best thing ever," Taecyeon mutters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the space nearby the round-shaped colony, a violet warship is seen floating.

In the bridge, the crews can be seen working diligently until one man mutters, "Captain Taecyeon told us to start the plan B."

"Did he fail to capture the traitor?"

"Seems like it."

"Sending Rekna squads."

"The message to the rest of the warships sent."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a room match warship's bridge, different types of crews are working in front of their computer.

A man suddenly speaks up, "The radar has detected something!"

"What is it?" the captain asks.

The man responds, "It's…the enemy! This colony is under attack!"

The screen in front of them shows a lot of humanoid robots moving toward the camera, which is the colony itself.

"Astro-Seoul is under attack? Then we should send out the mobile suit squad as well!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Hwayoung are seen riding a bike from the town into the smaller region. He suddenly stops and turns upward, "Something's not right."

A laser beam is seen shooting downward into the city, followed by an explosion. A hole is seen after the beam appears as the vacuum energy out there starts sucking everyone. Yellow mobile suits appear out of the hole as it starts to get covered by something.

You see, whenever a hole appear thanks to a war erupted nearby the colony, it will only take seconds for the safety lockdown system to starts engaging. The hole will be closed immediately.

As the yellow mobile suits (Rekna), with the appearance of a walking tank with tiger heads and a small light seen at the enclosed tiger's mouth, reach the ground, some white mobile suits (Yaiba) with the appearances match soldiers appear shooting at them with beam rifles. The Rekna squad fights back with their own beam rifles.

Among the Yaiba squad, a different white mobile squad with a familiar head that some fans would have known can be seen leading the way. That one mobile suit is equipped with a pair of wings at its back. This mobile suit is using dual pistols to shoot down the enemy.

Among the invading Rekna, one of them is colored in gold, signifying the commander as the group.

Inside the gold Rekna, a man is seen speaking through the intercom, "Lieutenant Jay Park has finally landed on the ground. I am trying my best in searching for the target."

And while that happen, Sarah is seen inside the white mobile suit, "Captain Ryusang, these people are searching for Avex's new singer, Lee Qri. Someone from Reisos is saving her and sending her to the Pledis right away."

"Copy that, Lieutenant Sarah. Proceed with the plan."

A male voice is heard, "Lieutenant, what would my job be."

"Ah, Private Asemu. For now, you should lend a hand on the squads on the space."

"Will do, sir!"

Sarah goes back to her job; that is shooting down the Rekna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam is seen pulling Qri straight from out of a building and enters the place. There's an elevator as he pushes her into it, "Down there, there will be Avex's soldiers waiting for you. Follow their order and you will be arrived in a ship called Pledis. You will be safe there."

"All of this is my fault…"

"Qri-ssi, information later. For now, just follow the order for your own safety."

He quickly runs out of there as the door is closed.

Sam takes out his phone, calling someone, "Shraffe!"

"Sam, where are you?"

"Shraffe, ready my Reiza, now!"

"The new mobile suit has been completed. Why don't you use it?"

"I don't want to use something that is made by someone who has a bigger dream than I am! If you want that mobile suit to be the savior, then you will have to do it yourself!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and others are at the hangar. It seems everyone is packing. He looks around the place as he remembers what had happened when Qri first arrived here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_[A week ago]_

_Sam and Qri appear at the hangar, as Shraffe quickly stands up and bows at her, "Anyaseyong! I am Shraffe Naqiuddin, the engineer of this secret base. You must be Lee Jihyun, right?"_

"_Just call her Qri," Sam mutters._

_Shraffe smirks, "What are you talking about? I can't just call her Qri. That's the name she has in T-ara. She couldn't just use that name even after she resigned. Do you want to use that as your stage name in Avex?"_

"_I don't mind with that."_

"_See?" Sam responds, "She said she's fine."_

"_This is Qri you guys are talking about," Hwayoung appears into the conversation, "Did you seriously think that she's good in expressing herself?"_

_Qri is startled with Hwayoung. Hwayoung turns toward her and realizes the situation, "Owh, hello. I'm Ryu Hwayoung. You know my sister, Hyoyoung and Hyeyoung."_

_Sam speaks up, "Now that Hwayoung is here, I would like you to lend her a place to stay for a while. I'm sure the words about her betraying CCA and joining Avex instead have been spread around them. We need to guard her for now."_

"_What the Avex has to do with us, Reisos?"_

"_Well, the good captain of this colony, Lee Ryusang is the one who is asking for the favor. No Avex would know about this."_

"_That captain have been a good friend, so I don't see any reason to say no," Shraffe mutters, "He sure has his own way of thinking."_

_Qri turns toward a huge thing covered under a grey cloth, "A mobile suit?"_

"_Yes. It is part of our free time," Ferhad is seen joining the group, "I am Ferhad Junid. Nice to meet you, by the way."_

_Qri wonders, "Free time?"_

_Shraffe moves forward, looking at that thing, "We, Reisos Foundation did not create a bunch of mobile suits for war purpose. We have limited amount of suits for defensive purpose only."_

"_This group, known as Affliate, a name used billion years ago which came from the word 'affiliate' that shows the affiliation of human years ago that lead to the creation of peace, were given a freedom to create whatever we want in order create another peace just like billion years ago."_

"_This mobile suit is created for that purpose only."_

"_By fighting?" Qri asks him._

"_Not just by fighting, but by any means necessary. If fighting can create an understanding between humanity, then we will fight."_

"_Who's going to be the pilot?"_

_Shraffe turns toward Sam, "It's about time someone graduates from Reiza."_

"_No man. That's your dream, not mine."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe sighs, looking back at the mobile suit.

"Ready both Reiza and Xceed," he mutters, "I'll pilot that thing."

"Are you sure about this?" Ferhad asks him.

He turns toward him, "Evacuate everyone. Tell them to meet again at Platune."

Hwayoung suddenly mutters while looking at the computer, "Problem. Xceed will have to be finished IN the cockpit."

"Of course, there's an installation needs to be done. It would take a minute to be finished to the least."

Sam appears nearby them, "Then I shall buy you some time."

Shraffe nods in understanding as he grabs Hwayoung's right arm, "Let's go. You should become my supporter."

Sam is now inside a sky blue mobile suit with some black samurai-like armor on it. The head has a helmet par to a samurai. It is called as Reiza Sam's custom.

Reiza moves a bit and flies out when a gate up there is opened up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taecyeon wears a headset as he mutters, "Evening, send out our mobile suits into the colony."

"Roger. Send us the coordinate and the delivery will be made through Rekna squad."

He turns toward Lee Joon and Jiyeon, "We should move by now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qri is walking in a corridor as men wearing red clothing approach her. One of them speaks up, "Qri-ssi, our captain have been waiting for you."

Qri nods as she follows the two through the corridor.

She then ended up entering a bridge as a captain (sitting on the middle) turns toward, "Qri-ssi, I hope we are able to proceed with our plan."

"I'll help what I can, Captain Ryusang."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's Reiza appears into the scene, cutting down one Rekna's abdomen and pushing it away as it explodes. He then moves with his steel katana and jumps above one Rekna while punching the head, disabling the vision of the mobile suit.

He later joins Sarah and Yaiba in the war.

Sam takes a look at Sarah's mobile suit as he mutters, "A Gundam?"

"Shot Gundam," Sarah continues her shots without flinching one bit.

Reiza shows his fist toward one Rekna as a small laser beams are shot toward it, hitting the cockpit and makes it explodes. He then slashes one more Rekna nearby the one that got exploded and moves toward the golden Rekna.

Jay's Rekna immediately takes out a huge sword and clashes his blade with Sam's.

"From the look, I can see you are a captain of your own squad!" Sam shouts, "And that's why I will be facing you!"

Jay moves his Rekna away a bit and backs to his squad, "What is that mobile suit? It's not like the Avex's standard mobile suit!"

Sam smirks. He heard everything from the radio he hacked. He knows every single of the three organizations' radio channel since it is needed for Reisos to not killing people relentlessly.

Because Reisos isn't exactly a military organization, their mobile suits rarely appearing unless it is needed for them to. And because of their more advance technology, they are able to easily finish off any enemies without any traces. And so no one except Reisos and their secretive allies know the details.

And it's fine. If the design of Reiza is acknowledged as Reisos' mobile suits design, they will be mistaken as helping Avex on Avex's own colony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe is still inside the cockpit of his creation. He is typing something on the computer, "Damn it, why must we use such complicated software for this mobile suit?"

"It's because we are creating a suit for peace purpose. Remember our secret mission?" Hwayoung responds from the back.

Shraffe sighs, looking at the key that Seungyeon gave him. This secret mission is a mission only certain people know.

Hwayoung suddenly mutters, "Only few minutes more."

The place is suddenly explodes as Shraffe mutters, "This place is crumbling! They really do want to kill her!"

He then turns to his back, "Hwayoung, if you ever contact your sisters, make sure to tell them not to betray CCA."

"Hey, you are talking to a woman who was said to have disgraced her own family's name."

"I'm just saying."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out on the space, Yaiba and Rekna are still on the fight as more Rekna tries to enter the colony.

Among the Yaiba, a white-colored mobile armor is seen flying among the Rekna and transforms into a mobile face. Its face has the similar design as Shot Gundam. The Gundam then grabs a huge rifle that appears before as its front and points toward one warship and shoots a huge pink laser beam toward the ship, lets it explodes. The Gundam then flies toward a Rekna squad and smashes its beam saber onto the enemies.

The Gundam moves its head toward one warship and saw three huge containers were transported by some Rekna squads.

A blonde-haired man inside the Gundam that is called as AGE-2 Gundam takes a look at the containers as his mutters, "Major Asemu here, and I saw three suspicious containers are delivered by the enemy. It seems they are heading toward the colony."

"Don't let them get away. We don't know what's in there, so we better not shooting it down. Retrieve the containers."

"Yes, captain!"

AGE-2 turns back into the vehicle mode, which is called as Waverider and moves toward the containers. But then he nearly got shot by the enemies and flies away from there.

A squad of Rekna appears and attacks him head-on. One golden Rekna takes out its sword and tries to smash him, but AGE-2 quickly flies away, turning back into humanoid mode, "What a vicious attack!"

Back to that golden Rekna, a girl in the suit shouts as her suit advances toward the Gundam, "If you ever try to hinder the work of Captain Taecyeon, then I, Park Hyomin of the noble Park family will not allowed you to do so!"

The suit goes on to strike Asemu as he flies away to evade the attack, "Damn it! At this point, I won't get to the container!"

The containers reach the nearby of the colony as three Rekna points their bazooka and shoot toward the nearby spots each. A huge hole is made as the containers are thrown through the hole before it closes immediately.

Asemu is still too busy battling with Hyomin's Rekna along with the Rekna squad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three containers fell onto the ground far from the battlefield, but near Taecyeon's team.

"Alright, our delivery is here!" Lee Joon seems happy and gets into the container.

Taecyeon turns toward Jiyeon, "Before we get into this mission even further, I want you to know that this mission require us to lure out our enemy. Further destruction is not permitted."

"Understand, sir," Jiyeon nods as the two gets into the container.

Sarah turns her attention toward the three containers as she mutters, "What's in there? The enemy mobile suits?"

"If so, then we should quickly destroy them all!" Sam shouts.

Jay's Rekna pushes his Reiza as he shouts toward his team, "Make sure they did not get to the containers!"

He sheathes his sword and moves to strike Sam at the head, but his katana is faster. Sam goes to deflect the attack, pushes it sideway and quick slashes the golden Rekna directly at the chest. The Rekna fell onto into halves and explodes.

One of the Rekna's pilots shouts, "Lieutenant Jay has been slashed! He's dead!"

More of the Rekna appear and goes straight toward Sam.

"Great, you bring more attention!" Sarah shouts as Sam mutters before going toward the Rekna, "Then I'll handle them all!"

One of the Yaiba's pilots speaks up, "Who is the pilot of this mobile suit? Is he crazy?"

Sarah points her guns toward the containers and shoots down one at the middle. The shot hits it and explodes.

But as the smoke clears away, a huge beam-like shield is seen protecting the thing inside of the container. It is a green mobile suit with the similar head but different design. You can see at both of its hands there some kind of rectangular-shaped connectors on it that appears to be close to the shield.

The mobile suit moves the connectors away from each other and stands straight. This mobile suit is called Gundam A2.

"Nice one, Lee Joon!" Taecyeon shouts as Lee Joon, the one inside the Gundam smirks, "Just nice? I deserve a special mention."

The other two containers explode, revealing two more Gundam from inside.

The first one is colored grey, same design as Gundam A2 but you can see two huge cannon at the back of the suit and one blade strapped at the left side of the waist. It is Gundam A1.

The second is colored yellow, same design as the rest, but there are two mysterious slots at each of the wrist. There's also a thruster at the back. It is called Gundam A3.

From inside Gundam A3, Jiyeon is seen sitting restless at the cockpit, holding two joysticks at each side. She inhales some breath and exhales as she mutters, "Help me on this one, oppa."

The three start their engine and move toward Sarah as Shot Gundam flies away while shooting those three, "Of all the thing they could have sent, why did they choose Gundam?"

Indeed in that world, Gundam is the most fearsome machine made by human. It's all because the creation of Gundam itself is entirely difficult, for the need of a rare alloy called Gundanium alloy, which can only be found at certain asteroid in the asteroid belt. It is said that if you ever encounter any of them alone, and you are not an ace of the war, then you should run.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on!" Shraffe shouts as Hwayoung mutters, "Oppa, there's only 1 minute left."

"1 minute can change everything!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gundam A3 starts the thruster as she moves straight toward her, releasing her beam saber and tries to strike her with all of her might. Shot Gundam moves away from any of the slash, but on her back there's already Gundam A1, which takes out a steel blade and tries to strike her with that sword.

Sarah quickly saw this through and releases one of the wings on her back; let it getting the slash instead. Somehow the wing isn't cut into half. Sarah puts her left pistol into a slot on the side of the wing and slashes her way with the blade side of the wing out from the three while flying away.

She puts the rest of the gun into the second wind and aims toward the three. Shot Gundam then shoots out a huge but slow beam toward the three.

Lee Joon quickly moves his suit to the front and connects the connectors and creates a huge beam shield, protecting them from the beam.

Jiyeon's Gundam quickly flies high and holds her beam saber downward, ready to stab Sarah.

Suddenly, a beam is shot straight between the two, pushing Jiyeon out of the way.

The three Gundam regroup as Jiyeon moves toward her right side, where the shot is release, "Who's there!"

Standing there, a black Gundam with pink and green shading is standing there with its beam rifle pointing straight. The design seems like the most basic design for any mobile suit.

This is the main Gundam for this story, Xceed Gundam, piloted by both Shraffe and Hwayoung.

Shraffe shouts as he moves his Gundam forward, "Xceed, go!"

[ED Japan: My World; SPYAIR]  
[ED Korea: Day and Night; Areum, Shannon, Gunji]


	3. The War That Despised By All

"Xceed, go!"

Xceed moves forward with his beam rifle as he keeps on shooting at the target while joining Sarah.

As the black Gundam reach her white Gundam, Sarah mutters, "Identify yourself, stranger!"

"This is the engineers of Reisos, Shraffe Naqiuddin and Ryu Hwayoung," Shraffe responds to the order, "This Gundam will assist to whatever are you going to do for now!"

"Then assist us letting Pledis Warship to escape."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Back in some place…

"Captain, a mobile suit with the face of a Gundam appears joining the fight between Sarah and the three Gundam. There is no record of the mobile suit in the Avex's database."

Ryusang sighs, "That could have been him."

"Captain, Pledis is now moved toward the dock by the orbital elevator."

The orbital elevator is an elevator that leads from down the colony toward the docks near the exit of the colony. It is the only normal way for everyone to get to the space area. This thing is basically necessary for all colonies.

The captain responds, "Tell everyone to protect the elevator…"

"No!" Sam interferes, "If you ever told everyone that, the enemy will get suspicious and turns their attention toward the elevator. We must protect Lee Qri at any cost!"

"I'm not finish yet. Tell everyone to protect the elevator but make sure they don't ever make it obvious unless you are needed to."

The operator at the front turns toward him, "Who is that guy?"

"A good friend of mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xceed grabs a shield from a destroyed Yaiba and makes it as his own.

Shraffe mutters in the cockpit, "Hwayoung, make sure you scans that shield. It might be essential for the XF System."

Okay, before everyone starts to wonder what XF System is, I, the narrator of this story, have no idea what he is talking about.

Hwayoung laughs, "That is part of my job as this Gundam's co-pilot."

Lee Joon takes a look at the new enemy as he suddenly speaks up, "Hey, guys. Did you see that green thing on the newbie's back?"

Now that he mentions it, there is some kind of green dots at the back of the Xceed.

Sarah slightly turns toward her new ally and saw a huge circular cylinder at the back of the mobile suit, "Hey, isn't that the lost GN Drive?"

"Lieutenant, I prefer you don't say anything unnecessary right now," Shraffe mutters as he moves forward.

The way he moves is so different than any other mobile suits that stick on running and jumping on the ground. The Gundam is more of gliding.

"Captain, I'll handle him!" Jiyeon shouts as she smashes her beam saber toward him.

Xceed quickly stops and deflects the attack with his own saber. The two goes into a power struggle for a while as A1 quickly shoots at the middle of the fight, separating the two.

Taceyeon shouts at her, "Lieutenant, stay in the formation."

The five stand still for minutes, not wanting to do any move that could cause the enemy to effectively counterattacking them.

"Oppa, why aren't we moving?" Hwayoung asks Shraffe as he turns toward her, "They are staying in a defensive formation. Why don't you try looking into the enemy capabilities? We can test Xceed's abilities in something."

She cracks her neck and starts focusing onto her computer, "I need you to move around a bit, oppa. Try not to use too much GN Particle. This GN Drive is still in progress."

Shraffe smirks as he takes out his beam rifle from his side and aims toward Gundam A2.

"I say don't do that," Sarah mutters, "That one has a strong defensive equipment."

He ignores her and shoots his rifle straight toward A2 a lot. Lee Joon quickly creates the same huge shield, defending himself from the shots.

Hwayoung smirks, "Fool…"

Xceed then speeds toward A1 and pushes him away with his shoulder and aims toward A3. She quickly flies high and slashes downward, which Xceed deflects it with his beam saber. A1 steps onto the ground, decreasing the speed of getting pushed and moves back toward the enemy with his steel sword ready to stab him. Shraffe sees this and puts the shield on the way, which the blade penetrates into the shield and stuck halfway. He then holds the shield tightly.

Lee Joon sees the opportunity and breaks the shield as the connector on the right hand is pointed toward Xceed. A2 then runs toward him.

"Hwayoung, now!"

"Increasing the output of GN Particle to the max."

The cylinder suddenly lets out a huge green light, making A2 halts his movement.

"What was that?" Lee Joon mutters in shock.

Taecyeon quickly shouts, "Lieutenant, get away from there!"

Gundam A2 flies away from the light, causing the two co-pilots to burst into a small laughter.

"GN Drive technology is definitely lost in time," Shraffe speaks up.

The clash is break with two shots as the CCA's Gundams fly away from him. The shots came from Shot Gundam.

Sarah joins him back, "What are you trying to do just now?"

"Learning the capabilities of the three look alike Gundams. It seems the only thing that differ them is what they are carrying as part of their arsenal," Shraffe mutters, "Considering we have finished with our work, now we can fight for real."

Sarah breathes out, "You speak like a pro."

The three Gundam reunite with each other as Jiyeon asks Lee Joon, "Are you okay? What happened back then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That light is just a light?"

"We couldn't be so sure about that," Taecyeon voices up, "I have no idea what's that cylinder is, but it seems that Gundam is powered by that cylinder. There's no trace of engine on it."

"No engine? How is that even possible?" Jiyeon asks in shock.

Shots appear nearby them as Xceed and Shot are moving toward them.

"There's no time to do some conversation!" Taecyeon shouts as he points his beam rifle toward them, "These two are so persistent!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside one of the warship at the space, an old man in his 40s is seen sitting calmly on the captain's seat.

"So, Lieutenant Jay Park is now dead?" he sighs, "What a worthless piece of crap. I wonder how a weakling like him can get recognition from Goddess to have his own squad."

"Captain Kwang Soo, the mobile suit squad is now in chaos. They have a hard time with no leader to lead them all."

"Just let Private Jinwoon to take care of the business."

"Yes, captain!"

Kwang Soo then speaks up, "If Taecyeon is taking his time a bit too long, I'll say we'll just execute plan C."

"But…"

"This is a joint operation between us both, blessed by Goddess herself. We are allowed to do anything in order to achieve our mission."

A female operator speaks up, "Captain, with all the respect, our mission is to capture the woman alive."

"I understand that, Private Chanmi. But 'accidents' happen."

The woman grits her teeth in anger. Whatever the plan C is, it sounds outrageous for some of the ship's crew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"15 more minutes till we reach the dock."

During all of the time, Pledis, with an appearance of a red dragon-like warship, is still inside of the elevator as the building is still untouched.

Qri suddenly mutters, "Why did I suddenly feel that our departure will be so easy?"

"Don't be so sure about it," Ryusang responds, "We don't know if this ship can actually get out of this colony safely."

Few minutes later, the same female operator speaks up, "Pledis has reached the dock safely."

"Thank you, Private Soomi. Now, we shall wait till a good time to escape from here. The problem would be how to get the mobile suit squads to the space and not causing any suspicion."

The bridge silences for a while, till the good captain says something, "That's what I was trying to say. The HQ's order told us to protect their idol, but I say that it's better to protect this main colony of theirs. There are so many people down there."

He turns toward a man, "Private Raito, tell everyone to fly to the space. Tell Astro-Seoul's custom unit to turns the safe system off for one hour."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the Yaiba suddenly halts his movement after shooting down one Rekna and turns toward other units, "Captain has told us to shoot the hole on the roof and gets to the space!"

Sam also stops his Reiza and grabs a rifle lying down on the ground, "I better join in as well."

The fight between the five Gundams is still on.

Jiyeon tries to slash Shraffe a lot of time, which is the suit that she seems to be focused on the most during the fight. It's like she didn't even care for another enemy mobile suit that still isn't dead yet.

"Why is this Gundam keep on attacking me?" Shraffe mutters as Hwayoung responds, "Who knows. Maybe she is allergic with black color?"

"Miss Ryu, there's no time to be joking around!" Shraffe shouts in annoyance as he turns his mecha to the left in circular motion seconds before Jiyeon successfully stabs him.

Shot points her two wings and takes a shot toward A1, but Lee Joon always appear at the nick of the time, even if his A2 is far away.

"How fast can that thing go?" Sarah wonders as she keeps on shooting at the two. And it always ended up with A2 defends himself with his shield and A1 tries to stab her with his sword. And then Sarah will deflect the slash with her blades at the back of her wings and fly away somewhere else and starts the cycle all over again.

The two opposite colors Gundam join up once again as Sarah speaks up to the two co-pilots, "Do you have any other way to escape from this three and join the rest out there?"

Shraffe turns toward Hwayoung, "Is the system ready yet?"

"Nope."

"Damn it, I told him that we might need some info from Sam. Then what about summoning that thing?"

"But then I have to focus my mind on that," Hwayoung answers with full of worry, "I might not be able to pay any attention to the system."

"It's better to escape first."

"Then let me concentrate," Hwayoung puts on a headset.

A wall suddenly appears between the two as she mutters, "Remember to use the communication line if you ever wanted to talk to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep down at the underground, in the secret hangar that is now empty, a thin brown mobile suit suddenly has its straight eye lit up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Gundam eventually got them cornered.

"Got you!" Jiyeon shouts in excitement, "Don't you ever mess with the As"

"Hey, that was supposed to be my line," Lee Joon mutters in annoyance.

Taecyeon roars as he moves forward with his steel sword. Shot and Xceed tries to move away, but A2 and A3 do not let them get away this time.

A1 smashes his sword downward toward Xceed first, but then the brown mobile suit crashes onto him, pushing him away.

"Nice, Hwayoung!" Shraffe shouts, happy to see the suit. He then takes this opportunity to kick A2 away and throws A3 onto the ground.

Sarah is startled by the mobile suit, "Hey, isn't that a Dummy Mecha used as a punch bag whenever you want to do a field test?"

"Well, with a resistant over one thousand, you can use it remotely if you know how," Hwayoung responds.

"You Reisos always surprised me."

Dummy runs fast toward A1 and gives a kick onto him. She then gives several punches onto him.

At the same time, Sarah shoots a strong beam toward the roof of the colony creating a huge hole as the two Gundam flies toward the hole. Dummy then flies as well after beating up A1.

"Running away? Aren't they going to protect her or even this colony?" Jiyeon wonders, looking at the three.

Taecyeon realizes something, "There's something wrong with them! Let's get out of here!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AGE-2 Waverider is still flying around a squad of Rekna with all of them keep focusing their rifles onto him.

"Argh, this is frustrating!" Asemu shouts as he shoots down some more Rekna, "When will we escaping?"

The Waverider transforms back into Gundam and clashes his blade with Hyomin's Rekna's sword.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Hyomin speaks up with a flirtatious tone, "I wonder how strong this Gundam can be?"

"What's with this mobile suit?" Asemu mutters, "Is there an ace pilot in this suit?"

"Major Asuno, let's regroup and escape from here!"

"Lieutenant, I was hoping for you to stay alive!"

"Save that word for your girlfriend!"

With some strength left, AGE-2 pushes the golden Rekna away and flies away from there in the form of Waverider.

All of the Yaiba regroup back around their motherships as the warships in the docks starts flying out from there.

The three Gundam As appear as Taecyeon turns toward their side and shocked, "Holy!"

Hwayoung communicates toward Shraffe, "Oppa, is it me or there is a huge cannon at the enemy's side?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soomi turns toward Ryusang, "Captain, it seems there is a huge object arriving at the enemy's side."

The screen above them shows a giant cannon in the shape of a reversed cone aiming toward Astro-Seoul.

Everyone is shock.

The captain mutters, "Isn't that…Planet Killer?"

"They…they really wanted to kill me?" Qri seems to be having a mental breakdown, "Goddess really wanted to kill me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Planet Killer, a giant cannon available in all three organizations. Its destructive power is uncountable and it was used in the destruction of every single livable planet in the universe, causing a holocaust of a lot of alien races. It is used as a last resort by all three of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young girl suddenly speaks up, "Captain, there is a recorded message from the enemy."

"Open it up, Private Stone."

_"Attention, Avex's soldiers. As you can see right now, in our possession is Planet Killer and its aim is Astro-Seoul itself. The lives of the citizens are at stakes here. We would like to request you to give us back our idol, Lee Qri in exchange of those people."_

Pledis' crews silenced for a while. Qri is still in shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taecyeon grits his teeth, "Damn that old man! What is he thinking about right now?"

Jiyeon coldly states, "In order to win a war, everything is necessary."

"Lieutenant, I don't need your robotic side's opinion right now!"

Lee Joon turns his back toward them, "Man, this is crazy. Goddess already told us not to destroy a colony…"

He then saw something moving below the colony, "Hey, what's that?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe mutters, "Hey, Hwayoung. Is the system ready yet?"

"Yeah, it is."

The wall moves up into the ceiling with Hwayoung has reunited back with him, "The Dummy is now inside Pledis and XF System is cooking up something good."

"Love you, Hwayoung!" he turns toward her, "Here, let met give you a hug!"

"No way, I'm your sister."

"What, can't a brother hugs his cute little sister?"

Hwayoung just smirks and turns back toward her computer, "When will you use the system?"

Shraffe turns back to the front, "Wait for a while."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Pledis, everyone seems so relaxed about the threat.

Ryusang smirks and mutters, "Let's just run away from here. There's no need to do such unjust exchanging rate. Really, one woman for millions of people? I'm sure this man never learn about accountancy before."

"Did you, captain?" Raito turns toward him as he simply responds, "Nope."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of the warships slowly turn around and moves away from there, followed by Yaiba and some other related mobile suits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Medial, everyone is shocked by the respond of Avex.

Kwangsoo grits his teeth, "They ignore me? How dare they did this to me! Let us show them that we mean business!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cannon shoots a huge white beam straight toward the colony, penetrating the roof of Astro-Seoul. The beam then shoots out several smaller beams around the place, tearing apart from inside.

As no more beams appear out of the cannon, Shraffe shouts out loud, "Hwayoung, now!"

"Alright, XF System, transporting Destruc Bazooka!"

Xceed holds his right hand forward as white lines appearing out of nowhere at the hand. A huge and long bazooka appears as the Gundam grips the new weapon and points toward the cannon. He then shoots a huge green beam toward the cannon.

The Rekna in the line of fire quickly realize this and scatters away from there.

Jiyeon's Gundam is also in the line of fire as she moves her mobile suit away, but it is too late for her to do so.

Still, the beam just goes through her suit without damaging anything.

"Wait, no damage?" she mutters and turns toward Planet Killer.

The weapon explodes, shocking everyone at the scene.

Shraffe coughs, "That would be Reisos' first warning. From now on, we will get more serious than this."

Xceed then moves away from there, joining Pledis.

A1 and A2 flies toward A3 as Lee Joon asks her, "Are you fine?"

"Yeah. There's no damage indicated in A3. But I don't get it how the beam works. All Rekna that were caught in the beam is safe but the cannon isn't."

Taecyeon joins in the conversation, "Anyway, let's get back to the Evening and we'll go through what just happened."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a building surrounded with dark clouds, a huge complicated machine is seen operating with people is working around the place.

A man is seen checking on the mission as he mutters, "Destruc Bazooka is working perfectly. Its ability to differentiate targets and non-targets is magnificent. XF System has no problem till now. Link with Xceed is still on and it is now cooking up something from the data it gained from the war at Astro-Seoul."

A woman appears, "I wonder what's that would be."

"Something that would help Reisos reaches its ultimate objective, of course," an old man is seen walking into the scene.

Everyone turns toward him, "Sir."

The man smiles as he signs his hands toward them all, "Just go back to work."

And so did everyone.

The man and the woman walk toward the old man as she speaks up first, "Sir Nazm, what will be our next step?"

The man continues, "And what can we expect from him, sir?"

"A lot, Jiyin, Shunji. A lot. Both he and the Gundam are perfectly synchronized with each other. Soon he will found the true purpose of XF System. For now, we should let him do us a favor and collect data from his future fight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a hall, a woman wearing pimped up dress is seen sitting on a throne, looking straight toward the ceiling, "The star for today is a ram. What news will it bring today?"

A woman wearing violet uniform with a sword by her left waist enters the hall and kneels in front of the woman on the throne, "Goddess, I have terrible news from Ok Taecyeon and Kim Kwangsoo's joined forces."

"What would that be, Boram?"

"They failed to capture Lee Qri and Kim Kwangsoo had stolen the Planet Killer and destroyed Astro-Seoul."

Goddess Soyeon stands up in rage, "What!? How dare that old senile ungrateful human stole the Planet Killer? I remember that I gave them order to capture Lee Qri alive and not killing anyone unnecessary."

"That's not all. Apparently one of Avex's Gundams had destroyed the Planet Killer."

"That's impossible! How can a mere Gundam destroyed a cannon that destroyed ten planets?"

She then sits back on her throne, laughing from this revelation, "Avex is getting interesting. I wonder what are they going to do next?"

She turns toward her right hand woman, "Boram, tell Taecyeon his team is now have a new mission; pursue Lee Qri AND search for the information of this Gundam. Its strength will bring a benefit toward Core Content."

"What about Kim Kwangsoo, Goddess?"

"I have a perfect punishment for him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old man is seen sitting in an office, watching a television.

_"Astro-Seoul has been reported to be destroyed by Planet Killer owned by Core Content Authorization. It is said that they are killing Lee Qri for betraying her own contract…"_

The man laughs, "And yet people still love CCA and their dolls, T-ara. They obviously going to wipe us all once they obtain much power. Why can't people love my TaeTiSeo?"

"Because you are too obsessed on the sub-unit of SNSD that you even willingly to terminate all of their contracts except TaeTiSeo themselves and your beloved niece. Their fans aren't so forgiving about this. Besides, did you forget about f(x)?" a man who is sitting nearby mutters.

The man, who is obviously Soo Man, stands up, "That's it, you are going for a mission."

"Why?" the man is startled by this, "What did I do?"

"Kevin, you are supposed to be my 'yes man', but instead you trash talk about my TaeTiSeo and bringing my niece into this conversation."

"I'm just saying the reason of why people care less about TaeTiSeo is because of the disbandment of SNSD. That's why people shifted their attention toward f(x) and some other group instead," Kevin responds.

But this turns the man's rage on, "Are you saying that my TaeTiSeo is bad?"

"No, I'm saying people aren't stupid. You had debuted their new song right after the news about SNSD's disbandment was spreaded."

The old man ignores him, "You will be searching for this Lee Qri and kill her for me. That way my TaeTiSeo can be famous."

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID TAETISEO? THEIR RE-SANG GEE COULDN'T EVEN FIGHT PSY'S GANGNAM STYLE AND HIS OWN PARODY GUNDAM STYLE!"

"You will bring f(x) as well. Also, kill this PSY you are talking about. My TaeTiSeo can be famous after this."

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE FOR TAETISEO ALREADY?"

"Rather than shouting out loud like a monkey, why don't you just do something that could raise TaeTiSeo's popularity?"

"GREAT IDEA! WHY DON'T WE JUST KILL KARA, T-ARA AND F(X)? THEY ARE TOTALLY THE FAMOUS GIRL GROUP FOR EACH ORGANIZATION. AND HOW ABOUT OTHER FAMOUS GROUP LIKE SUPER JUNIOR, 2PM AND SPYAIR? AND 5DOLLS, AND JYJ, AND JYP HIMSELF, AND EXO, AND SCANDAL, AND AKB48 WITH ALL OTHER 48-TYPE GROUP. LET'S NOT FORGET SUNNY BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY SHE ISN'T TAETISEO BUT HAS A HISTORY OF SINGING."

Soo Man grabs his hand and silenced for few minutes, until he opens up his mouth, "That's a great idea! That way we could raise people's attention toward TaeTiSeo."

"GRAH!" Kevin shouts and walks out of the office.

He then meets up with five girls outside of the office, "f(x), what are you doing here?"

One of them responds, "We are just going to ask him for a mission because we have been having a lot of break recently. TaeTiSeo is the only group that has no break at all."

"Don't," Kevin mutters, "This crazy old man is having a lot of meth inside his brain right now. All he ever think about is TaeTiSeo."

The leader, Krystal speaks up, "Then, maybe we could have a mission of our own?"

"What is that going to be?"

"Don't you hear about the new rumor? Apparently Avex has a Gundam that could destroy Planet Killer. Maybe if we could search for it and defeat it, we could gain something from it."

Kivn sighs and walks past them, "Come on then. It's better than taking care of this man who has a foot fetish."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taecyeon, Lee Joon, Jiyeon and Hyomin are at the Evening's bridge along with some other crew. They are having a meeting on a table with a picture of Xceed on it.

Lee Joon speaks up, "First of all, what is that Gundam actually? That thing is powered by an unknown cylinder that produces light and I could swear that thing floats like all the time. And that green light coming out of the cylinder seems harmless."

Taecyeon responds, "Have you ever heard of GN Drive?"

"The lost technology from the first time human starts living on space?" Jiyeon asks him, "But I thought that thing has lost all of its existence?"

"That's what I wanted to know. The cylinder looks exactly like the lost technology's appearance."

Everyone keeps on silenced.

A man raises his hand, "Maybe we should check it out?"

"After we deal with our new mission first," the captain mutters, "And now let's determine in which warship did Qri gone to."

Lee Joon suddenly laughs and seems so excited. Hyomin stares straight at him, "What is wrong with you?"

"I can't believe captain didn't se through this!"

"What?" Taecyeon asks him.

Lee Joon points out a picture of Pledis among all other warship, "That ship looks very suspicious. I'm pretty sure Qri is hiding in here. It's so obvious!"

"Well, that's it for today," the captain speaks up, "Let's rest for now. Yunho, search for the trace of that ship."

Jiyeon is the first one to floats out of the bridge as she moves along the corridor. She then takes out a bracelet of a picture of herself and a man as she whispers, "Oppa, I wonder where are you right now? Your dongsaeng really needs your guide right now…"

"Hey, baby…"

She stops her movement as she feels someone hugging her from behind.

Jiyeon sighs, "Hyomin, stop it. I told you before; I am not into this kind of thing right now."

Hyomin hugs her tight as she whispers at her right ear, "Then when will be the time we can be together?"

"Next time…"

"Fine!" Hyomin floats away, "Just live in your incestuous fantasy!"

Jiyeon sighs as she continues her movement. Minutes later, she reaches a room and enters it.

In the room, there's a lot of articles stamped on the wall. On a desk near a bed, there's the same photo as the one in the necklace, except it's larger.

Jiyeon goes toward her bed and grabs the photo. She looks straight toward the man beside her as her body slowly descends onto the bed.

"Oppa, I miss you so much…"

Tears flowing over her cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, Hwayoung and Sam are now at the hangar as their mechas are now docked there.

Ferhad is hanging out with Avex's engineers, "Wanna look up at the three's mobile suits? Why not? Let's see if you can find anything about them. I bet you won't."

Ryusang and some other people appear at the hangar as he walks toward Shraffe, "Hey, my friend. It's good to see you here."

The two do a handshake as Shraffe mutters, "I am so sorry, but we just need a ride toward Plutone."

"Whatever. As long as you don't shoot down Pledis. Judging by how you shoot down Planet Killer, that Gundam of yours must be so strong."

"It is. Xceed Gundam is equipped with Reisos' newest technology called XF System."

Asemu walks into the scene, "XF System?"

Shraffe explains, "XF System, or its full name Xceed Future System, is a newest system that is available to all Reisos' mobile suits recently. Xceed Gundam has its own specialized system. It collects the data of all battles experienced by it and the data will be sent directly to XF System. The system then will record the data and create a result based on the data. The result is then sent back toward Xceed. The bazooka we received just now is received via teleportation straight toward Xceed. Basically the teleportation is what all mobile suits have."

"Just like AGE system?" Asemu asks him.

Shraffe nods, "Just like AGE system, except it's not just weapons the result is. The result can be a support system or a repair system. XF System can even create a vaccine of a certain virus."

"Amazing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam is with Qri nearby a window.

"Sorry if the war scares you a bit just now," he mutters, "I'm sure you are terrified by the cannon."

"I never thought they would do such a thing," she responds, "I always think that Goddess will follow her own policy of destroying the whole colony."

"Maybe, but we didn't know about that. That's how we came up with a plan of evacuating everyone out from the colony. At least Reisos is re-creating Astro-Seoul somewhere else."

Qri turns toward him, "I thought Reisos won't sign an agreement with Avex? Why are you helping them?"

"Because Captain Lee Ryusang is a good friend of us. We can trust him on this one. Besides, us Reisos has a motive of our own."

"A motive of your own?"

"We have our own way of dealing with this war."

"What is it?" Qri wonders as Sam mutters, "First tell me what Goddess Soyeon wants with you."

She smiles wide, "It's a secret."

"So do ours."

Qri smirks and looks away.

Sam sighs and looks straight toward the star. He then mutters, "Have you checked your health at the medical room?"

Shraffe and Hwayoung are floating around the corridor as Shraffe speaks to her, "Are you sure this is the way to the lounge?"

"I am sure about this. My dad is an engineer that build this ship before."

"Hey, he is my dad too. How can I don't know much about this ship?"

"Maybe because you aren't pampered by him?"

"That's a bit harsh."

The two reach a lounge as they are shock to see what's in front of them.

Hwayoung mutters in wonder, "KARA? You're here?"

The girl group KARA is sitting leisurely at the corner of the lounge, looking at the stars.

Seungyeon turns toward them and smiles, "We meet again."

Shraffe walks forward as he looks around, "Wait, where's Hara?"

"Where else?"

The two widen their mouth as Hwayoung mutters, "Hara is a pilot? Since when?"

"Since last month," Seungyeon calmly mutters, "Why don't you sit here for awhile?"

The two just goes to sit beside her as Seungyeon speaks up, "Did you forget a friend?"

"A friend?"

"Miao!"

Neko appears on his left shoulder, purring at him with such spoilt.

"Neko! There you are!" Shraffe grabs his cat and puts her on his hand.

"Miao!"

Seungyeon mutters, "I hope you understand your purpose of your own life now."

"I do. Don't you worry about that."

Seungyeon stands up and walks away, "There's something you need to see."

The sibling look at each other before following her from behind. The three goes toward the nearby medical room, where Sam and a doctor is seen looking at the X-ray with a lot of focus.

"What's the matter?" Hwayoung asks him as Sam turns toward them.

"This is the X-ray for Qri."

Shraffe stares sharply toward him, "Don't tell me you are into this kind of thing now?"

"That's not it. Just look at the X-ray."

Shraffe and Hwayoung take a look at the X-ray. The photo shows Qri's back. There's something at the upper side of her back.

"Is that…a keyhole?"

And now the two join in the focus looking event.

**A/N: Finish chapter 2! Just to tell you guys that the links to the character and mecha section are the links to my blog post. And I will be updating it every chapter, so spoilers might appear.**

**I know by the look of this story that have a lot of male characters, you can say that this story's pairings are straight. By I can't help it but making a JiMin moment there. If you like it, then tell me.**

**As always, please do comment on this story because a comment helps a lot. And do correct my mistake if there's anything need to be corrected.**

**Also, I have problem known as 'inability to draw'. Since this story uses original mobile suits, so that's mean pictures are mostly helpful. If anyone can draw it for me, well…it will be great.**


	4. The Reason That Somehow Seems Wrong

_"Oppa, no!"_

Jiyeon calmly wakes up. She just got the same nightmare she had for years before.

She slowly pushes her body out of the bed and looks at the photo again. She does miss her brother, an ace pilot of CCA under the nickname 'Syer'.

This man has been missing for three years, and everyone has thought that he is dead. It's all happen thanks to a war that broke out between CCA and Avex in one of CCA's colony. That colony is destroyed thanks to Avex's Planet Killer.

Yes, that side has also destroyed a colony before. What happened in Astro-Seoul is just retribution of what happened to their Nora.

She cracks her neck a bit, feeling hurt from it.

The door opens up as Hyomin enters the room, "Hey, sleepyhead. Are you done masturbating yet?"

"Watch your mouth, Major," Jiyeon sighs, "Remember who has the highest rank in this room right now."

Hyomin just laughs, "Wah, the servant of Park family has such gut to speak like that."

"Nobility has no place in military."

"You and your robotic words. How long are you going to stop being emo?"

Jiyeon smirks, "This is one way for people to know me."

Hyomin sits beside her as she wraps her arms around the Lieutenant, "I've been waiting for this time to come. You would not know how long my body trembles, in need of such actions."

Jiyeon brushes her off, "I have no time for such issue."

"You better have a time for that. My mom is picking a husband for you."

Jiyeon just smirks and floats out from there, "There's only one man that deserve to be my groom."

"Yeah, from what I remember, the world has no longer support the incestuous marriage like what happened billion years ago. In case you forgot, that is one of the reasons why earth rejects us in the first place."

Jiyeon stares at her, "But if that's what Goddess permits, than the earth will bow to her."

"That's totally not making any sense…"

"You have yet seen the true power of Goddess. She has the heaven for those who follow her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, Hwayoung, Sam and a doctor is still looking at the X-ray. Seungyeon is the only who didn't have such focus.

"Why there's a keyhole on her back?" Hwayoung asks as Sam mutters, "That's what we are thinking about."

"Could it be…that she is an artificial human?" Seungyeon calmly states.

"Artificial human? You mean, like a man-made human?"

"She has the body of a normal human, but the hole indicates that she was made in a tube. There's no doubt about it."

Shraffe gives a thought for a while, "That doesn't make any sense. What is this, a science fiction?"

Seungyeon smiles and walks out of there, "Still, don't forget your own job as the Vamp."

"Hitting on girls and stealing their first time? Yeah, I would REALLY want to do that," Shraffe laughs and turns toward Hwayoung and Sam, "I guess this is the time to get serious."

"We have our own role to be completed," Hwayoung's eyes are still toward the X-ray, "Doctor, could you please hide this fact from anyone that isn't here?"

"What if even Qri didn't know about this?" Shraffe turns toward Sam as he mutters, "Then we should hide that from her as well. The last thing we want is the newly debuted idol to enter the asylum real fast."

Shraffe takes out the key that Seungyeon gave him before and takes a look at it.

Sam sees the key as he mutters, "You know that key is for a different purpose, right?"

"This is what he does whenever he is thinking of something," Hwayoung mutters.

Sam smirks, "You know your brother well."

Shraffe walks out of there with a serious face as he floats through the corridor. He then stops at a door few minutes later and knocks on it.

"Come in."

The door opens up as Ryusang is seen sitting there in front of a computer.

Shraffe laughs, hearing the song coming out of it, "Seriously? How much are you going to listen to that plagiarized song till you are satisfied?"

"I still don't get it," the captain mutters, "There's so many mystery surrounding T-ara. Why are they plagiarized Hwayoung's Day by Day and Like This and That? Why did Goddess Soyeon herself join the group? Where did Eunjung gone to? And why are they so eager to have Qri back to them?"

"I can answer two of them. Both Hyeyoung and Hyoyoung have tons of jealousy toward Hwayoung's genius songwriting ability, so they stole the two songs even when we already put the two songs online. Goddess Soyeon is known as Goddess of Music and Idol for a reason. She has a lot of interest toward music. I don't know where are the other two had gone, though."

Ryusang sighs, "I think we have gotten ourselves into a dangerous situation."

"We all know things are going to happen like this anyway. And now I think it is time I warned you about keeping up with your own role, Dragon."

The captain smirks, "Is that why are you here?"

"Nope. I'm just going to ask you about our next destination. I'm pretty sure Plutone isn't the first choice."

"Why don't you just turn into a strategist or something?" Ryusang speaks in annoyance, "Fine, since you are my friend, I just tell you our next move. We are going to the Baroque Shop for awhile, getting some supplies. Then we are going to Plutone."

Baroque Shop is a huge shop floating somewhere on the space. It has tons of supplies and some other stuff. Just think of it as R&R in space.

"Baroque Shop? Do you have some money to buy their supplies?"

"How long do you think I have been working in Avex?"

"I'm just asking. I mean, us Reisos always gets free pass in Baroque."

"Wait, what?" Ryusang asks him, "What are you talking about?"

"The owner of Baroque Shop owes us a lot. So we Reisos would get either discount or free pass. We even get some information on anything. If you want to know anything, I can just ask them."

The captain smirks, "Interesting."

Shraffe floats out of there, "Well, have fun fapping on T-ara."

"It's not like you never do that."

"I fap on Jiyeon only. I don't fap on everyone."

If only this man knows who he had fought with in Astro-Seoul…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Medial is seen moving toward the space with a rose shape on it, made by stars there.

Inside, Kim Kwang Soo sighs, "Why did I have to go to that cursed place?"

Chanmi whispers, "Because you boldly stole her Planet Killer…"

"I am the latest generation of the great Kim Soo and Kim Kwang Soo, the one that once shook the world! I am the heir of the noble Kim family!"

Chanmi sighs, "This pervert's ego will never stop."

Now, if this scene is looked at correctly, Kwangsoo is the only male in the bridge. The rest of the crews are female.

One girl turns toward Chanmi, "Say, what is our mission actually?"

Kwangsoo turns toward her, "Private Somin, you could not figure out our mission? We have to collect thousand of space roses around this Rozen galaxy! And since we're here, send out mobile suit squad into this galaxy!"

"This man is crazy. We could just lands onto any planet to collect the Rozen's roses."

Rozen galaxy is the only galaxy that still has livable planets. But the environment around the galaxy is somewhat mystery with a rumor stating that anyone who enters this galaxy will never going out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinwoon is seen walking toward the hangar with an angry face, "Is he crazy or what? Why do we have to go into this galaxy to collect those roses? Does he think we have a small spot in that suit that we can fit those flowers into there?"

"Well, since he is our captain and he stole Goddess' favorite Planet Killer, I say we all were to be blamed," a man appears beside him, putting his arm onto Jinwoon's shoulder, "I guess this is a bad first mission for a new appointed squad leader."

"Stop teasing me like that, JB. You are talking to your leader right now," he pushes the hand away, "You are not being a good friend right now."

The two boarded the nearby Rekna as Jinwoon enters the golden one.

Rekna squad is then thrown into the space as they move straight toward the galaxy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, just how many surprises did everyone had for today? Qri is an artificial human all along, Astro-Seoul is already finished for sure and he is still has a mission to do.

What is his mission, you might ask? Simple. Collecting data from fight in any kind of battles, while letting XF System to eat every single of information. This system is required for the Reisos' plan to be succeeded.

Shraffe is at the hangar, staring at the Gundam.

Gundam, the word used to refer to a certain type of mobile suits that were known as the strongest machine ever built by humanity. Back at thousand years ago when human has been living in space with some aliens, the first Gundam was built to defend the humanity from several savage aliens. But then after the creation of Planet Killer, a lot of Gundam are started to be built and people's love toward power are getting stronger.

Shraffe sighs.

He remembers the time Reisos handed them the blueprint of Xceed Gundam. The leader himself told him to build his own Gundam if he ever wanted a peace among the humanity.

You probably wondering, is Shraffe another typical, naïve human who wants the war to be stopped when it seems there couldn't be any hope in that dream? He is not the only person ever asking for peaceful life without any war.

His life starts years ago in a colony named Kay Ele. It's a small colony owned by Reisos. And since it's owned by the neutral team, there's no war appear around it.

And in there Shraffe is living with Hwayoung and her father. His dad is part of the Reisos' guards, working far away from there.

Wait, does that mean the two aren't siblings?

Really? One has a Korean name and the other has a name that seems to have no belonging, with different last names…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a huge mansion with plantation around it, Shraffe is seen doing some gardening. He really loves all of those flowers that grow around the place.

"Miao!" Neko is seen nearby, playing with some other cats nearby.

Shraffe sighs as he takes a sit on the grass, looking at the cats. It has been a long time since his father's departure. His mission requires him to go to the earth and now there's no news about him ever since.

His eyes suddenly glare to the left and his left hand grabs a knife that was thrown midair. Blood is flowing on his palm.

Hwayoung appears from his left, "I guess I am the one who has the long way to go. Why did you have to master the Ryu Style?"

"What? I can't master two different martial arts?" he smirks, "I am also part of Ryu."

"See? That's not fair!" Hwayoung points out, "You already has your Saito's Freestyle Martial Art already! Stop training our Harmonize Ryu Style already!"

Harmonize Ryu Style is a fighting style involved grappling and striking the opponent's pressure points. It was created by the late Ryu Hwayoung from the year 3023 upon learning herself to be more than just a normal human.

Saito's Freestyle Martial Art is a fighting style involves speed and weakening the opponent. It was created by the late Saito from the medieval era. It also involved learning and creating your own skill in the process.

Keep this in mind because…well…I don't think I need to tell you a lot at this moment.

Shraffe quickly grabs her right arm and pulls her to sit at his side, "Get over here, my beloved one!"

"Oppa, stop it! It's embarrassing already!" she struggles to escape, but got a headlock by him instead, "So you do know how to feel embarrassed? Then why did you trespassing into the private hot spring I paid for my own use?"

"That's because we are alone at that time!"

"Lies!"

The two suddenly laugh and lie together onto the smooth grass.

As they calm down a bit, all four of their eyes are looking straight toward the blue sky.

"Oppa, why were we taught these fighting style when most people just ended up using mobile suits to fight each other?" Hwayoung asks him.

Shraffe sighs, "I have no idea. But I do heard from somewhere before that if you and your mobile suit could sync together, you might ended up using your energy to fight rather than using your piloting skill."

Hwayoung laughs, "What world are we in right now, Future Century? We are in Returning Era right now. All of us are waiting for the time the Earth prepared to take us back home."

"But we are at home right now…"

The two laugh again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The question is, can they laugh at each without any interference? The obvious answer is no. Somewhere in this life, you will find something that will disturb the peace you had sooner or later.

In Returning Era, it is a common sight that small colonies were attacked by the opposing team. The three organizations do attack each other almost every week. But what about the colony under the neutral group like Reisos?

Even how strong they are, they are only this strong for a reason; to fight another enemy.

Few days later, Kay Ele was under attacked by a strong enemy. All of the houses are burned as everyone scatters around the place to save their life.

In the scene, a normal Reiza squad (with normal head) is seen shooting and slashing the opposition, a group of mobile suits with the shape of buffalos. And in the fight, a red buffalo with a mane around the head wields a huge axe as it smashes sits way toward the Reiza.

Shraffe and Hwayoung are seen running away toward their mansion on the hill.

Hwayoung shouts at him, "Oppa, we should hurry up!"

"Why are we going toward our house? Aren't we should evacuate to an escape pod or something?"

"Dad once told me about an escape route we can use from there. He told us to use it even if we are at the other side of Kay Ele."

The red buffalo suddenly appears in front of them and is about to strike them with its punch.

The two quickly do the pose of shielding their faces from further destruction.

As the punch is about to reach them, suddenly the movement stops as if something is obstructing it.

Hwayoung sees this opportunity and grabs his left arm, pulling him forward through the downward of the buffalo.

Somehow they run really fast, or it's just Hwayoung that ran too fast.

The buffalo sees this and shoots out fire from its mouth. Explosion happens and the two is thrown forward and land on the ground.

The mobile suit is then moving slowly them as they, as usual, got scared by this.

Hwayoung turns toward Shraffe, "Before we die, I want to tell you that I love you, oppa!"

"But you are my sister! My brain has been brainwashed like that since I was little!"

"But I can't accept you as my brother! You are something else for me!"

"Than I will never forgive you for trespassing into the hot spring! I had to spend the whole time with you NAKED!"

"But why?"

"I can forgive you if we were to be siblings, even how fake our relationship is! But if you thought me as more than just family or friend, than that's just downright wrong!"

"I think the situation should be reversed. Brother and sister naked together is the wronger one."

"Don't spoil the situation! And don't create your own word!"

The two eventually turn toward the buffalo, which is still walking toward them.

Shraffe mutters, "Man, that thing is so slow…"

Hwayoung nods in understanding.

The animal suddenly jumps high and lands right in front of them.

The two quickly shout as Hwayoung chokes him and gives him slaps, "Why did you have to mention it out loud! We could have lure it to that landmine!" she points toward somewhere behind the buffalo.

Wait, they aren't scared at all?

This is what you get when you combine hyperactive, crazy and thrill for something dangerous and then multiple it into two.

A white Gundam with some blue color on it appears far behind the two and kicks the buffalo straight, pushing it backward.

"Okay, children! Play time's over!" a man's voice is heard from inside as the two recognizes him, "Domon-san!"

"Let me handle this!" Domon shouts as his Gundam somehow moves in a kung-fu pose.

Something behind him suddenly opens up as his right fist turns orange, "Hear me roar, as I would crush you into a victory of my own, Burning-"

"Shining Finger Sword!"

A huge pink beam saber appears out of nowhere and knocks the buffalo further away.

Another same color but with red mouth Gundam appears nearby the first one, "Domon-san, this is a battlefield. No need for such weird words."

Hwayoung seems happy, "Dad!"

The second Gundam, with the pilot of Hwayoung's dad, points toward his mansion, "Quickly, run toward the escape route!"

"And you!" he points toward Shraffe, "You better take responsibility of guarding my daughter!"

This irks the young man, "This tough girl? Why did I have to do that? What am I, her husband?"

"I will make you into one if you didn't take care of her properly!"

Shraffe quickly grabs her hand and walks away from there, "Okay then."

"Oppa, how dare you do this to me!" she realizes his intention quick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two reach the mansion and go to the back of it. An entrance is seen there as Sam is there.

"Where have you been?" Sam asks him as he casually mutters, "Dating."

Somehow, Hwayoung got pissed off and pulls his arm into the entrance, "Let's not waste our time."

The three is now walking in a cave-like entrance as Shraffe mutters, "I wonder what this place really is. I mean, did Reisos build these in case their strong defense got penetrated?"

Sam chuckles, "Behind Hwayoung's mansion? That's funny."

Hwayoung pissed off again as she starts to hit the two from the back with her fists, "Don't you two ever try to read the history of this colony?"

Yet Shraffe can still joking, "There are just so many colonies to actually care about, like Avex's idol factory, Astro-Seoul, or CCA's idol factory, Z-Seoul, or SM's idol factory, Kyoso."

"SM, really?" Sam stares at him as he mutters, "Just kidding. Scratch SM out of my previous statement."

"Yah," Hwayoung shouts, "Can we please talk about this tunnel?"

"Go on."

She starts to explain, "It is said that this colony is the first colony created in the year of 3023 Anno Domini by Reisos Corporation for their first secret space exploration. But it is also said that their director, Shraffe Naqiuddin of that year had already made a prophecy of what will happen today. This tunnel is said to be part of the prophecy's use."

The two men stare at her as they started to move slower so they could whisper behind her back.

"Did you understand what is she trying to say?"

"Zero."

Hwayoung quickly turns toward them, "What I'm saying is that whatever Reisos had planned in this space war era, it's all part of the plan made by Shraffe billion years ago! We are talking about this tunnel, right?"

Shraffe laughs as he walks into the tunnel first, "I still have no idea what you are talking about, aside from the known fact that the first person that proposed the creation of some of the first space colonies is that man that has my name."

The three finally reach an altar as they look around the place. The altar is floating with nothing down there. The way to that place is a stone bridge, which seems to be also floating as well.

Shraffe starts to whine even more, "Okay, someone please tell me what is this place? I thought we are supposed to run toward some kind of shelter from those enemies? This isn't a shelter!"

"That's what I told him before," Ferhad and Ryusang are sitting nearby, playing ddakji.

Sam mutters, "Ddakji while sitting? Is this a new type of game?"

Ryusang mutters, "Haven't you seen down there? This two are the only ddakji we brought from our homes."

Hwayoung's eyes are fixated around the wall as Shraffe realizes something on there as well, "Did you guys see those squiggly lines around the wall?"

"Now that you mention about it…"

The place shakes a lot due to the battle happens out there. All five nearly lose balance of themselves.

"This isn't a shelter!" Shraffe shouts out loud, "A shelter isn't supposed to be shaking like crazy!"

"Oppa, could you please be quiet?"

The line shines brightly suddenly all around the wall.

"Such light!"

""Hwayoung, what is going on right now?" Shraffe asks her as she mutters, "How should I know? I never have been into this place before!"

"But this is your family's home!"

"And yours too!"

The light shines brighter and brighter…

And now they are in a huge wall. It's not just them, but it seems there are a lot of people around the place.

"Hey, are we dead?" Ferhad looks around and wonders.

Ryusang moves toward Sam, "Slap me."

"What?"

"Slap me. If it's hurt then we are still alive."

Sam responds, "How do you know that you can still feel the pain when you are already dead?"

A sound is suddenly heard and their right palms lit up, showing signs. On Shraffe's hand, he can see an emblem with the appearance of a bat-like. He then takes a look at Hwayoung's and sees a bird-like emblem. It seems everyone should have different kind of emblems.

A voice is suddenly heard, "You are now assigned with different roles. Following these roles and the Earth shall tell you everything you need to know about the planet itself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They are back in that cave, silenced.

"What the f just happened?" Ferhad looks around the place.

The wall is now returned to normal. There are no light appearing out of there anymore.

Shraffe looks around the place as well, "I'm not sure what just happened, but I can say this thing will be hard to be grasped by our mind."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day is known as The Start of Roleplay. Those people that appeared at the same time as the four in the light are known as Roleplayer.

Each of their emblems has their own meanings, but none of them actually understand what roles are those. The four just named those emblems according to what they look like. And so their nickname is The Vamp, The Garuda, The Ninja and The Dragon. Even so they have no idea what are they supposed to do.

The mysterious enemies was successfully chased away from there for now, but the four's work just begun. The leader of Reisos, Nazm sent them to Astro-Seoul so they could meet the fellow engineers in there. He also gave him the blueprint of Xceed Gundam for him to use.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, I am Shraffe Naqiuddin from Kay Ele! From now on, let us work together!"

Seungyeon appears from the crowd, "So, you four must be the Roleplayers from Kay Ele. I am Han Seungyeon and I am also one of the Roleplayers. Welcome to Astro-Seoul."

"Nice to meet you, then!" Shraffe cheerfully responds.

The engineers suddenly chatter as he heard one of them mutters, "He is rude to Agassi. Doesn't he know that she is the heiress of Han House in Z-Seoul?"

Ferhad whispers toward Ryusang and Hwayoung at the back, "Uh oh, someone just flipped a wrong switch."

Shraffe turns nervous, "Err…you are an important figure?"

"It's okay," she smiles at him, "In Reisos, our House has no meaning. It's merely a name."

"It's good that you feel okay with that."

"So, I heard that Nazm-sajangnim gave you a blueprint of a Gundam, am I correct?"

Chatters again those workers did, "Gundam? So Reisos made another Gundam after years? Why?"

He nods as Hwayoung gives her the blueprint, "He sent us here so that we could create that Gundam secretly here. Army in Kay Ele has to fight those mysterious enemies."

Seungyeon sighs, "And none of us actually understand who are they. But the investigation team is searching for their information and eventually we will found out their true intention. But for now we shall make this Gundam of yours."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's how the story starts. Just to live like normal people, three of the four attend a college as Ryusang joins Astro-Seoul's Avex's military. He somehow gains the captain rank. Seungyeon is with KARA, just so you know that.

The House that was mentioned before by one of the workers…well, there are some notable noble families across the universe. Han House and Ryu Family are part of them. Those families were treated as a big deal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miao!"

"Neko!" Shraffe grabs his cat and hugs her in the position of making her facing forward.

He gently rubs her head as he mutters, "Up until now I still have no idea about this Gundam's main purpose of its creation. We just made this because we were told to."

"I thought you said that you wanted to stop the war?' Hwayoung appears at his back, "Why did I feel such question from you?"

"Maybe because I don't see the purpose of my involvement in this war. We did this because our leader told us to. It feels like what Celestial Being from years ago did. We have no involvement in this war and just join this war instead."

"No, we not. We did not join any war but instead we fight to defend ourselves. You need to remember that our enemy isn't from any of the three powerful military-turned agencies."

Shraffe sighs, "Which leads us to another question; who are they? From the data we have received from the XF system, those mysterious bull-like mobile suits didn't match with any mobile suits owned by the three organizations. Even Reisos didn't know what they are."

The two silenced. They feel like child soldiers all of the sudden. None of them actually say yes in doing all of this stuff. Right after their hometown got attacked, in just a blink of one eye they were signed into the group.

Hwayoung suddenly grabs his right hand, trying to cheer him up, "Oppa, have you seen your room?"

"No, why?"

"Because I just found out that we actually share a room together!"

"Wait, what?"

"I know, right? That room is just the same room as others in the quarters. It has medium space and one bed. That means we will fight over each other blanket!"

Shraffe grits his teeth, "Damn it, Ryusang. You really are going too far in match-making us."

"Isn't it great?"

"Great? We are siblings!"

"We are NOT!"

"Then that's more of the reason why we shouldn't be sharing a bed together."

This however snaps Hwayoung to the point of madness, "FINE! WE ARE BROTHER AND SISTER! I HAVE SAITO'S BLOOD AND YOU HAVE RYU'S BLOOD IN IT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? You just want to tap that Jiyeon's ass!"

"No, I'm not! And her name is not Jiyeon!"

"Owh, same difference!"

As the two keeps on having a sibling argument while you readers have no idea what they are actually talking about, an alarm suddenly heard.

_"CODE BLUE! PLEDIS IS UNDER ATTACK! CODE BLUE! PLEDIS IS UNDER ATTACK! ALL CREWS PREPARE AT YOUR OWN STATIONS! ALL CREWS PREPARE AT YOUR OWN STATIONS!"_

He turns toward her, "I guess we can just settle our rivalry tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the bridge inside Evening, the screen shows Pledis' rear as the ship is chasing after it.

Taecyeon mutters, "This should be the ship Qri is escaping with."

"Captain, how did you know that?" Jiyeon asks him as he mutters, "Because this ship is obviously too obvious based on its appearance. This kind of warship is only for crews that have high trust from their leader, just like our Evening."

Taecyeon takes a deep breath as he speaks up, "Send out all mobile suit squads and destroy each and every single gun on that ship. Nickhun, you will take over this ship."

"Yes, sir!"

The three Gundam and Rekna squad are then fly toward Pledis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, wearing white space suit, is inside his suit as he mutters, "Couldn't believe the enemy has spotted us. And it was the same three Gundam as before. Things won't be good."

Asemu (blue space suit) responds, "What about us? We also have three Gundam on our side."

"Asemu, don't get full of yourself. Concentrate on defending Pledis," Sarah (cream space suit) speaks up.

"Yes, sir."

One by one, all mobile suits are ported at the exit.

"Sarah Syarifah, Shot Gundam, locked and loaded!"

Shot Gundam flies out of there.

"Asemu Asuno, Gundam AGE-2, launch!"

AGE-2 flies out in G-Strider mode.

Two Yaiba fly out.

"Sam Ashiraf, Reiza, out!"

Sam's customized Reiza flies out.

Shraffe is getting ready inside of his Gundam, complete with his black space suit as he turns toward Hwayoung, "What's up with XF System? Did that thing cook up something great?"

"It's running, but I don't think it will come up with something good," she then raises her head toward him, "Oppa, should I send out the dummy again?"

"No, that dummy is obviously for the last minute usage. For now we should just keep on fighting until we reached the Baroque Shop's district."

"Did we have reinforcement there?"

"No, but the shop owner would not allow such fight happens around his shop. And his guards are pretty impressive in term of defensive mechanism."

The two have their eyes paying attention toward the exit as Shraffe shouts, "Shraffe Naqiuddin, Ryu Hwayoung, Xceed Gundam, start!"

The Gundam flies out into the battlefield and is shock to see what's outside.

"Oppa, I don't think this newly-built Gundam can fight with every single one of those."

That fight is certainly an unfair match. With only six mobile suits coming out of Pledis, they have to face tens from the bigger Evening.

Asemu has his jaw drop, "You don't say that all of those suits came out from that one warship."

The battlefield soon starts.

Without wasting anymore time, Sarah and her squad fly toward the Rekna as they shoot them all one by one, except AGE-2 with its powerful DODS Rifle that is capable to shoot one suit while damaging others that is near the beam.

Asemu flies head first into the enemy's packs and transforms into the robot mode, taking out his beam saber to engage in a close combat mode.

Hyomin's golden Rekna clashes her sword with the beam saber as she tries to kick him away with a side kick. The Gundam is thrown into the middle of Rekna squads as the tiger-headed mechas aim their rifles toward him.

Asemu smirks, "Into the land of tigers? Tough luck boys! As long as the Super Pilot is here, you will never get to scratch me!"

AGE-2 turns into the G-Strider mode and zooms out from there.

Sarah, having the long-ranged type mobile suit, is having her distance away from the pack. It's better not to do anything stupid like getting yourself endangered while entering the enemy's group when you don't have the proper arsenal to run away really fast.

Her eyes wander around the battlefield while her fingers click on the triggers every time the enemy arrives into her crosshair. But then she realizes something, "Hey, where's the three Gundam?"

All this time, the three just hover above the Evening. They suddenly move toward an empty space, where Xceed and Reiza are killing some Rekna.

Taecyeon speaks up from inside, "Lieutenants Park, you will handle the warship. Both of us will handle the Gundam. Remember, our mission is to analyze that Gundam's mechanism and capture Lee Qri. Any uncontrollable emotion is not allowed in this mission."

"Yes, sir!"

A3 spreads a pair of wings and flies past the two Reisos' members as Shraffe sees the wings and stops so suddenly.

"Oppa, what's up?" Hwayoung asks him as he mutters, "Don't you think that Gundam is a bit familiar? I'm pretty sure I have seen those wings before."

Sam moves his attention toward A3 first, "Shraffe, I'll handle that one Gundam. I'm sure you can handle the other two."

"I hate it when he thinks we are better than him," Hwayoung pouts as Shraffe laughs, "Well, we are the one that has XF System."

What is wrong with these two? Why did they treat this battlefield so casually?

Xceed points his rifle toward the other two and shoots them, splitting them apart. He then takes out a beam saber and flies toward the two.

"First, that one Gundam has a huge defense and it seems good in super short range attack!"

Xceed keeps on shooting toward A2 as that Gundam uses its strong shield to overcome the petty attack. But Xceed moves around it and shoots at his back. Still, the attack is useless when A1 appears to block the attack.

"Judging by the size of the blade, I would say that this Gundam relies heavily in mid-ranged attack."

He clashes his blade with A1 once and flies away from them, "The question is; what is that third Gundam capable of?"

"Speed? I mean, that's what the two mechas lack of," Hwayoung mutters, "By the way, I think XF System is cooking up something good."

"Owh, I hope it's not form change. Form change is so out dated."

"It is."

"God damn it."

Taecyeon keeps slashing his sword toward Xceed, but that thing couldn't scratch anything at all. Lee Joon shoots it from behind while it is busy with his captain but the Gundam quickly flies away from there.

"Argh, is this Gundam plays around with us? It didn't even sweat any effort in each of its movement!"

Shraffe suddenly mutters, "Hwayoung, I'm bored with this two. Wanna collect the third Gundam's data?"

"Hell yeah!"

Xceed turns his back toward A1 and A2 and flies away from there, moving toward the fight between Reiza and A3.

It seems Sam is having a bit difficulty with Jiyeon. She is raging in each of her smashes as she keeps on smashing her Anti-Ship Sword onto the Reisos' mecha's katana.

With just a side kick, Shraffe kicks her away as he smacks his right palm onto Reiza's, "Sam, change!"

"Change what?"

"Change target! You can beat those two, right?"

Sam turns toward the two advancing Gundam as he readies his katana, "Ready to be defeated?"

Xceed points his beam saber toward Gundam A3 as he mutters, "Hwayoung, get ready with the calculation."

"But, the new form…"

"Forget the new form. I have a good feeling about this one."

Somehow, Jiyeon seems exhausted by the appearance of the Gundam, "What is this feeling? Why did I feel so much hatred from you?"

The two charges forward, clashing their sword so many times. Both of their blades keeps on rubbing on each other in such speed.

Taecyeon and Lee Joon are shooting down Sam but all the shots were deflected by his shiny katana.

Lee Joon suddenly speaks up, "Captain, Jiyeon's Gundam seems weird."

"Crap!" the captain shouts, "Lieutenant Park, halt your movement!"

But with the speed, it is impossible for her to listen to his order.

Hwayoung suddenly speaks up when the two Gundam clash their blades once again, "Oppa, this one is weird. I can feel a lot of reaction from the calculation."

Their palms suddenly light up brightly as he mutters, "Okay, what just happened?"

"GRAAH!" Jiyeon is shouting out loud all of the sudden, "STOP IT!"

Gundam A3 halts its movement as it goes into a pose of someone shouting out loud. The butterfly wings behind her back suddenly got bigger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside a dark room, Soyeon is looking above her. Some symbols can be seen on top of her with one of them has lighten up, "The first one has arrived. I wonder who owns this one."

Xxxxxxxxxx

In one office, an old man seems to be shock as he is looking on the same symbols on his tablet, "I guess it's no longer a play time then."

**A/N: End of chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be mainly focus on those palm symbols and Jiyeon's back story. A lot of history will appear on that one. Wish me luck on doing that one!**

**More characters to be introduced as it plays a lot in the storyline.**


	5. The Mystery of the Roleplayers

The world isn't always like this. Before the war isn't even three-way fight, but four-way instead. And before that, it's just one-on-one fight.

As it was stated before, the Earth has already in a rotten state before the time when human had to run away into the space. But before that human lived in four different places; on the sky, underground, under the sea and near the core of the Earth.

When they first get into space colonies, they engage in a fight against the non-human beings in the space. Those aliens scared of human as they are the first being that are able to live in space. The war leads to the creation of Planet Killer and the destruction of almost all livable planets.

After humans and aliens finally have a peace with each other, some racist people brought up their ego within their family's history of living in one of the four areas on Earth mentioned. This lead to another war, which marks the creation of the first Gundam, followed by other Gundams.

If not thanks to a small but powerful organization called Celestial Beings, humanity will already be destroyed.

And so, the peace appears once again…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Z-Seoul, one place that actually isn't much of the Earth's Seoul. For those who lives either in 2000s or in 3000s would say that Seoul is a place par to Japan's Tokyo, urban and modern. But this Z-Seoul is so different.

There are two different colonies with the name Seoul in it. While Astro-Seoul is the exact replica with the scale of 1:1 of the true Seoul, Z-Seoul is more of the Busan-like with some essence of Seoul in it. There are the scenery of Busan and Seoul in here.

This flashback is once again take place in a mansion. Inside it, a woman and two children are meeting a couple and their girl.

"So, will you let me and my children live here in this place? We have no other place to stay. My husband is too obsessed with that stupid cult."

The two couple look at each other as the man asks her, "A cult? Is it the same as that four-way war?"

"I have no idea."

The rich woman speaks up, "It's okay. I can let you stay here, but do remember that you will work as the maid here. One of ours has already resigned for her old age."

"Thank you very much."

The lone girl walks toward the other children as she looks at the girl one, "Hi, my name is Park Hyomin. What's yours?"

The girl timidly answers, "Jiyeon."

"Don't you have a last name?"

Jiyeon shakes her head.

Hyomin turns toward her mom, "Amma, she has no last name."

The woman smiles at the two children, "These two must have felt ashamed by their dad that they didn't want to use his last name. Very well, why don't you use ours? We are family after all."

"Park…Jiyeon?" the timid girl looks at the woman as she smiles wide.

Hyomin turns toward the boy, "Your name?"

"Park…Syer?"

Jiyeon mutters toward her brother, "Oppa, your name isn't Syer."

"I want to use that name…"

The children laugh together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is the end of the days at high school.

Jiyeon is seen running toward Hyomin at a walkway as she finally reaches her, "Agassi, you shouldn't leave me alone there! We promised that we are going home together!"

"Sorry. I thought you already gone home without me. I didn't see Syer-oppa anywhere."

The two turns somewhere else as they gasp, "Oppa!"

Syer has his two arms reaching around two girls that look a lot like Hwayoung (one of them has longer hair while the other one has her hair reach her neck), "Where are we hanging out for today, Ryu Twins?"

Jiyeon quickly runs toward him and twists his left ear, "What are you doing!?"

"OW! OW! OW! LET GO OFF ME!"

She didn't do as what he told her and instead pulling him into a restaurant nearby there. The other girls just follow them.

It seems they have already made a promise with their friends to meet in that particular restaurant, seeing that there are other people in there waiting for them.

"Whoa, Syer!" a boy speaks up, "It seems you would just flirt with anyone you see anytime."

Syer seems to feel offended, "Hey, I am NOT- hey, ladies!- NOT flirt with anyone I meet anytime! I have my own pride, okay?"

Such a hypocrite statement, considering his words got cut off when he winks at two girls that walked nearby.

Jiyeon hits his shoulder as he quickly rubs the pain for his reaction.

The same boy speaks up, "So, what now? The school just over. Why don't we enjoy this holiday through and through?"

The long haired Hwayoung seems pissed off, "Hey, you forgot that some of us have already signed our contracts with Core Content Media. Our training days start tomorrow."

At the same the TV shows news, "It has been reported that Core Content Media, one of the famous entertainment company in the whole space has bought and absorbed a private military company, Alfanz Private Security into their ranks. CCM is the third and the latest entertainment company known to absorb a private military company after SM Entertainment and Avex Entertainment did the same few months ago. CCM will now be known as Core Content Authorization."

Syer sighs, "Great. I was thinking off signing into Alfanz but now I have to work with my sister now."

One man points toward him, "Wait, you are signing into Alfanz?"

Jiyeon just smirks, "Our mom made him do that."

She turns toward the neck-haired Hwayoung as she mutters, "Hyeyoung, is something the matter?"

The girl seems worried of something, "It's just weird to see that three entertainment companies bought three different private military companies in one year. They even changed their name into something menacing. I don't see the point of doing all of this in this time of peace."

The long haired one responds, "To be honest, this happens thanks to Reisos Company. This company has its own entertainment branch AND military branch at the same time. Don't forget the rumor about the legendary Celestial Being is also Reisos'. They refused to disband their military branch, so the three mentioned entertainment companies had basically gone paranoid over such thing."

Syer seems creeps out, "Thanks Hyoyoung for such freaky information. I don't want to end up forced to kill any idol next if a literal flame wars happened between those three."

Hyomin purrs at him in a seduction tone, "Owh, you're cute when you are scared."

Syer pushes her away and turns toward Jiyeon, "Jiyeon, would you please hit her? She is worse than me in term of seducing people. She literally sleeps with any men she can see. You can ask Jinwoon," he points toward one man, "The only girl I have ever slept with is you!"

"I don't hit Agassi…"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"No! You can't go away!"

Jiyeon and Syer are nearby a Medial-class ship at the dock. It can be seen that people are going into the ship and things are brought into it.

Jiyeon pouts,"Why Goddess has to sent you away!? Is it important for you to go to the Section Z-11? It will take months to go and fro there.

Syer smiles as he rubs her head, "Don't you worry, Jiyeon. It's just another recovering mission. You know too well that we Receival Squad is one of the frontline squads in a war."

"But they said Section Z-11 has a huge monster guarding it!"

"That might have be the raiders or the bandits or any weird enemies. Don't you worry. Receival Squad is stronger in term of defense and offense."

Jiyeon shakes her head spoilt, "But I don't want you to die! Oppa, I love you!"

"I know you do. You are my sister after all."

"Hey, let's get going!" a man appears behind him as Syer enters the ship.

He turns toward Jiyeon one last time as she shouts, "Oppa, you don't understand! I LOVE you!"

The door closes as soon as she stops shouting. The ship just goes away just like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dance hall, Jiyeon, Hyomin, Hyeyoung, Qri, Soyeon and another woman (haha, someone is missing here!) are dancing to a fast song. Their dances seem to show a bunch of women going crazy and shake their heads (I think you know what song is this).

Suddenly a tone is heard as Soyeon coldly speaks up, "Take five."

The group stops as Hyeyoung and Jiyeon fell onto the floor. The girl with the longer hair sounds out loud, "Ah! Being part of T-ara making me tired! We have the record of "The Girl Group with the Least Time of Break"."

Hyeyoung turns toward Jiyeon, "You got guts to say such thing. Goddess is right here."

But then their attentions turn toward Soyeon's worrisome voice, "What!? What did you mean the Receival Squad has gone missing!?"

Jiyeon stands up in shock.

Soyeon continues to shout, "You're telling me that they just poof just like that? How is that even impossible?"

Jiyeon kneels down. Tears appearing near both of her eyeballs. Her voice stutters, "Oppa…oppa…"

The Goddess just ends her call as she turns toward Jiyeon, concerns about her.

Her cries fill the room, "OPPA! OPPA! OPPA!"

As the others try to calm her down, Soyeon coldly mutters, "Take 1440."

She walks out of there in a hurry.

Jiyeon keeps on crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiyeon is seen entering an office as Soyeon is sitting at the desk, "Sit down."

The younger girl just does that without any hesitation.

Soyeon leans forward, "How are you feeling today?"

Jiyeon remain silent. She is obviously still sad.

The CCA's director sighs. She pauses for a while and finally decides to speak up, "Jiyeon, I would like you to take a rest for a while. Let your mind clear for a while. It's obvious that they are just missing. Your brother isn't dead yet. So I want you to rest for the whole month."

"Yes, Goddess…"

Jiyeon stands up and walks toward the door.

Soyeon suddenly speaks up, "Do you know what you could do to make the search quicker?"

She pauses and turns toward the Goddess.

Soyeon coldly states, "Join the army. Lead your own team and search for him. That way you can search him faster than usual. Who knows? Maybe that way you can win his heart?"

She raises her eyebrows, giving a subtle meaning.

Jiyeon is in the state of blankness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the present, Jiyeon's A3 is fighting against Shraffe/Hwayoung's Xceed.

In her cockpit, Jiyeon is shouting angrily, "ARGH! THIS STUPID ANTI-GODDESS GUNDAM IS SO ANNOYING! CAN'T THEY JUST STAND STILL?"

Her eyes suddenly turn yellow as she shouts out loud, "OPPA, FORGIVE ME!"

At the same time, her mobile suit's wings sprout bigger as the Gundam is in the stance of shouting out loud. She then takes out her anti-ship sword and aims toward Xceed.

"Okay, I don't like where this is going!" Shraffe shouts as he quickly pulls them away from her.

Hwayoung is still in the "there's nothing wrong" mode, "Wanna try out the new form?"

"I told you, I don't like form! Why can't they just give us weapon like Destruc Bazooka or something? Or even a thruster?"

"Don't be such a whiny bithc!"

_(spelling changed for an obvious reason)_

"But I'm not a woman! Man known as b-stard!"

Jiyeon shouts in rage as she flies fast toward Shraffe, "Die!"

She tries to slash him downward, but Shraffe at least has a skill of defending himself. He throws his slash upward, clashing their blades and letting them producing sparks.

He then kicks her at the chest to fly away from her.

Hwayoung seems to be worry of something, "Oppa, her speed is increasing greatly!"

"So this Gundam would be the speed type, huh? Never could have guessed that!" Shraffe plays with word while catching an incoming foot with his left hand, "What's with the wings anyway?"

Back at Taecyeon and Lee Joon's fight with Sam, the captain notices sudden change in Jiyeon's attack pattern and quickly realizes it, "Oh god, Lieutenant Park has gone berserk!"

"Berserk!?" Lee Joon shouts, shock, "That would be so dangerous! We should put take her away!"

Sam is inside the cockpit, listening to their words. All Reisos members are able to join into all three factions' radio wave.

He sighs, "I guess it's time to work together, huh?"

That's what he would like to do, but he should not expose to the enemies about the hacked radio waves. So he should still fight the two. Maybe if he could slip his technique a bit.

Taecyeon shouts toward Lee Joon, "Lieutenant Lee, go and save Lieutenant Park quick! I will handle this guy."

He holds his blade high and charges to smash sideway but Reiza is faster. He dodges backward and at the same time lets Gundam A2 flies past him. Sam then fakes in thinking that he made a mistake of letting one enemy past his defense so that Taecyeon would think try to attack him when he has the chance.

He did.

Captain Ok goes to stab him but he quickly clashes his blade with the enemy's.

If you think that Sam is gritting his teeth at this point like what Taecyeon did, you are so wrong. He just sits there in his composed stance as he opens the communication link toward Xceed, "It seems that Gundam you are fighting right now has a bit of the problem. That other Gundam that is coming toward you will try to pull that Gundam away from you."

Jiyeon is obviously has gone wrong. She keeps on smashing her sword toward Shraffe in the Gundam's possible maximum speed. It's a bit hard because Xceed's maximum speed is slower.

The speed and smash A3 keeps making somehow throws Shraffe off-guard as Jiyeon appears with her sword readies to slash downward to cut him into two but then A2 manages to grab her before anything happen.

Lee Joon shouts at her, "Jiyeon, stop it! Retreat for now! You are uncontrollable!"

"GET OFF ME!"

With a single push, Jiyeon pushes Lee Joon away like a sumo wrestler using his full power to push a skinny man away. She turns her attention back to Shraffe.

The hero isn't getting the feeling well, "Err…Hwayoung, can you read her movement?"

"I can but my eyes are hurting so much! I don't think I can take it so well after few minutes."

A3 once again goes on a rampage toward Xceed. She uses her sudden rise of speed and tries her best to smash the opposition in any place her anti-ship sword can reach. Shraffe has to do a lot of movement in defending themselves in any means; beam saber clashing, straight desperate defends using limbs…

Wait, limbs?

Same question sprung into the head of Captain Ok, "That's strange. Lieutenant Park clearly managed to get her blade to reach to that enemy's limbs and head. That blade she used is an anti-ship sword which was used to finishes off enemy's battleships in few slashes, something that a normal beam saber couldn't. Is that Gundam has a coating stronger than a warship? But what is it?"

Sam smirks. He heard the monologue and he knows the answer of the question. He is also part of those underground engineers in Astro-Seoul, acting as the test pilot before promoted into a bodyguard. He knows too well that the Gundam and other Reisos' mechas were not made by using the normal metal or the stronger Gundanium alloy which was used to create a Gundam. But they used a stronger type of alloy known as Ethorian alloy, a rare alloy that can only be found in one of the planet survived from the human/space beings war years ago. Only the high-class officers know the location of the planet so he didn't know. It's hard to dent the surface of the alloy as it took hundreds of beam attack to actually destroy it.

Still, something is bothering him; how will Shraffe gets out of this situation. The enemy is using anti-ship sword and in minutes he will eventually got cut by that enemy.

Even so, Shraffe can still pose a fight as he manages to grab a hold of that sword after a long clash and tries to pull that sword away. Yet Jiyeon is still too dangerous as she headbutts him and gains back her blade.

She then charges forward to strike him downward as time slows down.

Shraffe turns to see her straight into the eyes as he gives a thought, There's no time! It seems I had to use it!

XCEED FUTURE SYSTEM ENGAGE! TRANSPORTATION ONLINE!

FORM CHANGE ACTIVATE: BASIC TO BRAWLER!

Xceed's armor suddenly crashes out from the suit and flies around it. At the same time this happens, Jiyeon's suit collides with the armor and is thrown away.

Everyone nearby sees this happened and startled by the turn of the event.

Okay, scratch that. EVERYONE sees this and got startled.

Sarah's squad and Hyomin's squad that were clashed with each other saw the event and stop.

"The armor got fell off?" Asemu wonders but Sarah responds, "No. Those armors are intended to be fallen off."

Those black armors that fly in circle around Xceed gradually disintegrating as a new red and shiny black armors appear in the same place as the old armors. The newbie armors attach themselves on Xceed, giving him a look par to a fighter/brawler/monk/any job class that has no use of any weapons.

Even the Gundam is now acting more like a human. He grips his right fist and slams it onto A3, pushing her far away.

Shraffe is stunted inside the cockpit, "Whoa, what is this?"

"Oppa, you actually used it!" Hwayoung teases him as he shouts, "Damn it, Hwayoung! Would you please shut up and explain to me what is this thing!?"

Hwayoung sits back onto her seat as she speaks up, "This is a new form of Xceed; Brawler. Just like it's name, it is designed to gives this Gundam a stronger body part. The new armors actually effecting the whole Gundam body itself. For this form, the whole body parts have more resistance than the basic armor and defensive alloy is stronger too. Wait…"

"What? What? Tell me!" Hwayoung's sudden silence makes him nervous.

Hwayoung mutters, "It seems this Gundam is able to use any martial arts that the human uses."

Shraffe smirks, "How great this coincidence happens. I practices both Harmonizes Ryu Style and Saito's Freestyle."

"Not 'I', but we."

"Huh?"

"In basic form, I can help read the statistic of this Gundam or even the reading of the enemy while you pilot this. But in this form I can also help by synchronizes our arts into this."

"Well, two is better than one," Shraffe moves Xceed into a stance of showing his right palm forward while his left arm moves near toward the right arm.

The two shouts, "Harmonize Ryu Style!" and charges straight toward A3.

Jiyeon is still in pressure as she also charges forward toward her enemy.

As the two are about to clash, Jiyeon tries to slash him downward, but he quickly grabs the hand that slash and twists the arm toward the back of the mobile suit.

Jiyeon tries to break free, so Shraffe lets her do so with a price; a jab on the engine.

Still enraged, she turns around while slashing at him but he grabs the same hand and throws her to his back. His left foot is raised and connects with her head.

He shouts in excitement, "Let's not waste our time!"

Once again, the two shout in unison, "Saito's Freestyle!"

Xceed moves both of his arms in circular motion and readies with a different stance.

He charges forward toward A3 as the latter does the same. In term of speed, she is way faster than him. But then his right fist hits her face. He grabs her by the chest and throws her to the front. He then gives a kick directly onto the chest, pushing her away.

It's not over yet.

Xceed grabs both A3's arms and spins at one spot real fast. He then throws her back to Evening. The throw actually reaches the ship.

Taecyeon is startled to see this turn of event, "What just happened? How did that pilot stopped her madness?"

Xceed then joins Sam as they fight the other two A-class Gundam.

It's not that long till the reinforcement came to help. Some of mecha in black color moves into the battlefield as they shoot toward the CCA forces, pushing them away.

"Defend our customer!"

Even the CCA knows whose forces are those.

Taecyeon grunts, "Argh, we have entered the Baroque Shop's territory! Let's retreat for now!"

All CCA forces move away from there.

At the bridge of Pledis, a man appears in the communication line, "You have reached the territory of Baroque Shop. Lower your weapons and put all mobile suits into your ship."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A3's cockpit slowly opens up as Jiyeon is seen fainted in there. Everyone is gathering around her suit.

Hyomin enters the place first and shakes her body, "Jiyeon, Jiyeon! Wake up! There's no time to sleep!"

She wakes up thanks to the vigorous shake and looks to her front. She can see the rest of the gathering as she mutters, "What just happened?"

Taecyeon responds, "You have gone berserk during the fight. Your suit got thrown off from your fight and crashes onto the Evening."

"It's a wonder how that Gundam is able to disarm her," Lee Joon mutters, "When Jiyeon has gone bad, a lot of people is needed to calm her down. Only Goddess can handle her easily."

Jiyeon tries to step out of her cockpit, but her head emits a painful wave and trips over. Lucky for her, the zero gravity around the place saved her fell onto the floor from that 30 stories tall mobile suit.

Hyomin quickly grabs her as she speaks to her, "Let me send you to your room. You should rest for now."

The two floats away from there as the other two ace pilots are looking at her.

Taecyeon mutters, "That Gundam is a problem. Its appearance can change into a different form of fighting."

Lee Joon looks at him, "But Captain, doesn't it sound the same as CCA's AGE-1's AGE System."

"But there are differences between AGE-1 and this Gundam. Don't you see how weapons just appear out of nowhere? To the least AGE-1's mothership sends out its needed arm wear."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyomin helps Jiyeon enters her room as she puts her to sleep. It seems the two has already changed from their pilot suit into their uniform. How is that even possible for her to change in that condition?

Don't get the wrong idea, pervert.

Ether way, Jiyeon pulls the blanket and covers herself with it.

Hyomin just looks around the room. She saw the picture of their friends before the holiday starts 2 years ago. Jiyeon's brother, Syer is seen in that picture.

She remembers that he is the only man that she ever closed to. She knows too well how close Jiyeon and her twin brother are.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene shows a flashback as Hyomin and Jiyeon are at a kitchen. The two are baking something chocolatey. They seem to be focusing on it.

Hyomin suddenly speaks up, "Jiyeon, to whom are you going to give those chocolates too?"

She is startled, "Uh...um…I…"

"Syer-oppa?"

"Agassi!" she is annoyed by her tone.

Hyomin laughs, "Why so serious?"

Jiyeon mutters, "Don't get the wrong idea! I just don't have a boyfriend yet. So I was just thinking about giving these to him for Valentine tomorrow."

Hyomin chuckles as she moves closer to her. She then whispers at her right ear, "Do you want to marry Syer-oppa?"

"Agassi! Us both are twins!"

"Well, there's always incest marriage."

Incest marriage is a term used on a marriage involved by (duh) two different genders (gay and lesbian still aren't accepted in this era) from the same family. It started back when people on Earth were separated into four different continents. Because the human is decreasing in numbers, each and every one of them injected themselves with an anti-incest virus so inbreeding can happen without any incest disease happens to their products.

But when they had gone to space, with the increasing numbers of population thanks to the merge between Earthling and other human-like alien, the incestuous act was forbidden once more. Still, because the virus is spreading through generations, the incest acts happened could not be justified. So they make a new rule for the incest marriage.

Upon marriage, if any of the two marry someone else, the incest marriage will be permanently disbanded.

Hah, this is where the known clan like Park Family and Ryu House appear. These powerful and notable clans refused to follow the rule and they were given exception before any new war happens. While the head clans get to have their own harem, they can also keep their incest marriage intact. Yes, people in this era are so messed up.

If you think men are winning here, note to self that head clans don't necessarily have to be men. Women can also become the head clans as well. Hyomin is the heir of Park Family's head clan.

Back to the story, Jiyeon shouts out loud, "I am not gonna marry my brother!"

"Okay then," Hyomin looks away. She seems to be happy with that word.

On her part of the chocolate, the word 'To: Park Syer' can be seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GRAAH!"

Hyomin enters the room she and Jiyeon shares during their life as idols as she sees Jiyeon is throwing away her stuff everywhere.

She screams till she can no longer release her voice out of her throat. And while that happens, she keeps throwing her stuff around the place.

"Jiyeon!" Hyomin goes to grab her arms to make her stop, but she was thrown away toward the wall.

Hyeyoung, Qri and the other girl enter the room to see Hyomin got thrown off for the second time. They decide to help and grab Jiyeon each, disarming her from anything. Yet she manages to throw the three away.

Soyeon enters the room and turns toward her. She slowly walks toward her and puts her index finger onto the berserk girl's forehead.

Amazing! With just a touch, she has stopped struggling. Jiyeon has her eyes fixated toward the Goddess. Her breath can be heard clearly as it goes silent.

" Goddess, are you okay?" Hyeyoung asks her with a bow as she smiles, "I am fine. But I am worried with this one."

"Huh?"

The girls look at her as her eyes are looking straight toward Jiyeon, "This is the first time I have seen such reaction from you. If this ability is used on the battlefield, the enemy will have a hard time against us."

Hyomin has her eyes widen, "But, that is too much! Jiyeon is just a-…"

"I'll do it…" Jiyeon's voice is heard.

Hyomin shouts out loud, "What are you talking about!? Just because someone talked about what you just did just now, which we have no idea what is that thing, you are going to join the military? It's bad enough when we joined the war as the celebrities, but as a soldier as well?"

Jiyeon stands up, "I've made up my mind. I just got the news that they will cease the searching immediately. I know oppa is still alive. I can feel it. I will find him myself if I have to."

Soyeon pulls Hyomin out of the room toward the kitchen as Hyomin speaks up first, "I don't get it! Why are you asking for her to join the fight?"

Soyeon sighs, "I, for one, against the idols to join the battlefield. But don't you read the news? Idols nowadays joined the military ranks and prepared to kill anyone. Having bodyguards alone isn't helping much. This era has too many unrivaled ace pilots."

"Is that why Boram-unnie joined the ranks? To save herself?"

She stares straight toward her. Hyomin can feels a strong death glare coming out of her eyes.

"Did you saw what Jiyeon just did?"

"Yeah, well…"

"That's what scientists recently called as 'Demonic Possession'. We just learn that this kind of situation happened in the exact same way in the time before the Exposition Century. This kind of situation isn't happened the first time today. She has been showing the same symptoms before."

"Before?"

Soyeon mutters, "Core Content Autho- no, Core Content Media have been keeping a tab on her since she was a little girl, before she moves into Z-Seoul with her family. When she got depressed, she might show a vicious side with increasing speed, reflexes and strength. This thing is too dangerous to be keep at home."

"If we were to let her live like a normal human without any restriction, we should send her into the battlefield whenever she enters this state. The destruction can happen in the enemy side."

"Are you…using her?" Hyomin stutters.

The God-like being smiles, "I've talked to her about this. It's her choice to join the military. Rather than staying in here hoping her brother is found, it's better if she has her own team to search for them herself. It's going to be tough, but I'm sure she can do it."

"But…using your own friend like this…"

"That's where your role comes in."

"Eh?" Hyomin looks at Soyeon with the mixture of hope and confusion.

She just smiles at her, "You could be her faithful protector. You could serve her. If in case you got your team first, you can help her search for him."

Hyomin sighs, "I…I don't know what to do…"

"Boram, Hyeyoung and Jiyeon will join the army. Only you and Qri won't. Qri has a problem of concentration, so she won't be good for the military. Did you want to be left out?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the present, Hyomin has no idea how did she even ended up in this mess. She originally just wants to take care of her, making sure that she won't face any harm. But now this servant family member is now her superior. It's not like she has a problem with that. It's just too fast in just one year.

Argh, whatever. Since they are now alone in this room, she might as well sleep with her here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pledis is entering the Baroque Shop, a huge floating building in a form of a garage with some cool stuff like radio disc or guns on top of it. Seriously, it looks like a huge weapon.

The crews, lead by Ryusang walk out of the ship to meet a man in black with some people in camouflage green.

"You must be Captain Lee Ryusang from Avex Federation. It's a good thing that you have informed us your intention of coming into here," the man speaks up, "My name is Ash Asuno, the owner of this shop."

"It's nice to see the man behind this famous shop himself," Ryusang responds as the two shake their hands.

Ash suddenly sees Asemu walking out of Pledis as he speaks out loud, "Asemu, are you assigned in this ship?"

Asemu startled by his appearance, "D-dad?"

Shraffe and Hwayoung are seen nearby him, muttering in unison, "What a great family reunion."

"Dad, you worked here?"

"You didn't know?" Shraffe and Hwayoung ask him, again in unison.

"How should I know? We never actually speak together. He is always so busy with his work. Last time I heard that the time I entered Avex is the time he resigned from Avex."

"What a bad son you are," the two are still speaking in unison.

Sam appears nearby the two, "Since when did you two speak in unison? You two are always acting like a magnet; having different polarities."

The two look at each other, "Well, that's weird. Why did we speak at the same time? No, stop it! You stop it! Don't say what I'm about to say!"

A man's voice is heard, "Ah, you two must be the co-pilot of Reisos' newest mecha. I can see the problem you are facing right now."

Some of the crews of Pledis turn toward a man with white skin and white hair.

Sarah speaks up, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Shraffe and Hwayoung shout in unison, "Ah, you…er…you are…(what should I call you?)"

The man smiles and turns toward Ryusang, "You must be the captain of Pledis Warship. I am Setsuna F Seiei, Reisos' bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" Sarah asks in confusion and turns toward Sam, "You said the same thing about yourself before."

Setsuna responds, "Bodyguard is a term used by Reisos for their pilots. We are nothing but a defense forces to defend our colonies."

The two siblings whisper in unison toward the man, "Setsuna-san/-ssi, is it okay for you to use your codename for the introduction to Avex's soldiers?"

Hwayoung mutters, "I thought you are the kind of person that is strict to the rule of not telling anyone about yourself."

And Shraffe continues, "Yeah, in this situation you always use your real name and-hey, we are no longer in unison!"

Ferhad appear moving out of Pledis with some mechanics, "It's good that you two stop speaking in unison. It's much creepier than finishing off each other sentence."

"Where are you going?" Sam asks him as he mutters, "Getting some supplies. Xceed isn't in a good shape after the last battle. If there's anything about Reisos, you could just tell me that."

Setsuna turns toward the siblings, "Well, I don't need to use my real name for everything. Besides, Lee Ryusang has a family worked with Reisos. I doubt he will betray his own family."

The crews of Pledis turn toward him in shock, "Say what!?"

"I thought this news will be obvious when I told you guys that these Reisos members are my friends."

Soomi mutters, "But we all thought that you just happened to befriend with them."

"While knowing that they are Reisos' pilots?"

The crews then gather far from him, gossiping, "Maybe he is a spy."

"Or maybe he has a family problem. Maybe he didn't like Reisos at all."

"Or maybe there's a ghost involved."

"Yeah, definitely a ghost."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ryusang shouts at them all.

Shraffe glares at him, "Don't tell me you didn't control your crews much."

Setsuna taps Shraffe's shoulder suddenly, "I would need you, Ryu Hwayoung, Sam Ashiraf and Lee Ryusang to present at this place's meeting room. We need to talk about something."

"About Reisos' matters?" Hwyoung turns toward him, "But we are too young to know any crucial information."

"It's not just about Reisos, but also about the marks on your palms."

"The Roleplayer marks?"

Some of the crews heard this and start gossiping again, "Our captain is into roleplaying?"

"No, I'm not!" Ryusang shouts at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are now in the meeting room as Setsuna is standing at the front.

Shraffe speaks up first, "Is there anything we need to know about these marks?"

Setsuna opens his mouth, "First, have you ever heard about the Power of 24?"

"Huh?" the men look at each other as Hwayoung sighs, "Great, I am the only who knows that."

"What's that?" Sam asks her.

Hwayoung mutters, "Power of 24 is the legendary power from zillion years ago. The power is used by 24 different people with different personalities. It is said that this power is so strong that when it was used once, the war in that year stops immediately."

"Indeed," Setsuna mutters, "And since human increased in numbers, and so is the Power of 24. This 24 people have multiplied in numbers, turning them into 48 instead. And each individual that represent the power marked with those marks."

"You mean, this?" Shraffe shows him his bat mark, "Wait, what this is supposed to mean?"

"The Power of 24 only appear when the world in a huge chaos. The chaos would be so huge that the whole world could be dead by this. And it seems the Power of 48 serves the same value as well."

"But what's with the different marks?" he asks again, "I mean, mine is a bat. Hwayoung's seems to be a wind. Ryusang has a dragon and Sam is a sword."

"It's because those are the role you will have to put up with. Each of you have been given a role which you should complete it."

"What are those roles?" Ryusang raises his hand.

Silenced…

"I don't know…"

All the juniors bang their heads on the table.

Shraffe sighs, "How can we follow the role if we have no idea what it is?"

"I guess you have to figure it out yourself," Setsuna concludes.

Hwayoung suddenly speaks up, "Oppa is a vampire! So that might have meant that he is supposed to suck beautiful girls' blood!"

"Don't you dare speak nonsense!" Shraffe turns toward her.

"What if it's true? You are a vampire, I am a runner. I run from you, you…"

"NO! I will never submit myself to my own sister!"

"But I'm not your sister…"

"But I love you like my own sister!"

Hwayoung stomps the table and stands up, "Fine, you want to play with feelings? How about this? I LOVE YOU!"

"I will never allow such forbidden feelings coming from my own sister!"

And the two argue with each other, making noise in that room. Such embarrassment, considering how old they already are.

Setsuna could only sigh. This whole scene reminds him of his old life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what now?"

Shraffe turns toward Sam as all four walk out of the room.

Sam speaks up, "We should go to the Plutone colony. One of Reisos's branch is located in there."

Ryusang mutters, "Well, we do wanted to go to Plutone sinc Avex's headquarter is right there. We should put Qri in a safe place after all."

Setsuna walks out of the room and heard them speaking, deciding to butt in, "About Plutone…"

Everyone turns toward him.

"Few days ago, SMM attacked Plutone for no reason."

The four just nod, "That's Soo Man. No need for a reason."

"And Plutone uses its ultimate defense during that time."

"Which is?"

"Running."

Question marks float on top of those four. A space colony running? But it is a space colony. Space colonies is made to stick in one coordinate and one coordinate only due to their weight.

"Plutone is capable of moving away from its coordinate as its defense mechanism."

Silenced. It really took time to process such words.

Ryusang mutters, "Does that mean, that colony is no longer at the same coordinate as it is supposed to?"

Nod.

"GRAAAHH! NO WAY! WHY THE HELL DID THAT HUGE CHUNK OF METAL MOVES AWAY FROM ITS AXIS!?"

The four shout in panic and scrambles around the place as if the world is ending.

Setsuna calmly states, "I can give you the new coordinate."

But those four could never hear his words in such ruckus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asemu is floating at the shop, looking around the place, "Where have the captain gone to? We are supposed to launch the ship once we have finished re-supply."

"Asemu."

Asemu turns to his back, hearing the voice and saw the man who saved the ship from further destruction, "Father?"

"It seems you are now working with the Avex Federation."

"I am, father."

Ash sighs, "Do whatever you want."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asemu snaps.

"You have grown up already. There's no need for me to tell you who you should join with."

The older Asuno walks away from there, leaving Asemu flustered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All crews of Pledis are now at their position in the bridge as Romary mutters, "The new coordinate of Plutone has been received."

Ryusang calmly speaks, "Pledis, move out."

The dragon-like ship moves forward away from Baroque Shop.

**A/N: Finish. It took way longer than I thought to finish this. Maybe next chapter I should focus on Jiyeon instead.**


End file.
